Amnésia
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: Dia após dia, Harry desperta sem saber onde está. Seu marido, Tom, é um estranho que todos os dias o recorda de sua vida juntos e do misterioso acidente que fez com que Harry tivesse amnésia. Encorajado pelo Dr. Malfoy, ele começa a escrever um diário para ajudá-lo a reconstruir suas memórias, mas, aos poucos, Harry percebe que nem tudo é o que parece ser. Slash. UA. Tom & Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling. Toda a trama desta história é baseada na incrível obra de S.J. Watson, que, obviamente, também não me pertence. Porém, a causa da amnésia de Harry e o final desta história serão completamente diferentes do livro de Watson. Essa história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
 **(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash** , ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Então, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, é muito simples: não leia.  
 **(3)** – Entre "..." pensamentos.  
Entre - ... – diálogos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **AMNÉSIA**

Os belos olhos verdes se abriram devagar e enfocaram um quarto estranho, nada familiar. Ele não sabia onde estava, nem como fora parar ali, nem como faria para voltar para casa. Ele havia passado a noite naquele lugar e fora acordado pela voz de uma mulher – por um instante, ele pensou que a mulher estivesse ao seu lado na cama, mas depois percebera tratar-se apenas do noticiário que estava programado como despertador do rádio relógio – e, ao abrir os olhos, havia se deparado com aquele quarto desconhecido. Finalmente, quando seus olhos se acostumaram à penumbra, ele olhou ao redor e viu um leve roupão de seda verde-esmeralda pendurado atrás da porta do armário e calças escuras cuidadosamente dobradas sobre o encosto de uma cadeira à mesa. Ele não conseguia ver muito mais e a animada voz da mulher começava a irritá-lo. Após alguns minutos, porém, ele encontrou o botão e deu um jeito de silenciá-la.

Neste momento, ele ouviu uma respiração tranquila à suas costas e percebeu que não estava sozinho. Ao se virar, um par de costas largas e musculosas estava à sua frente. Um homem. Cujo braço esquerdo estava para fora das cobertas e um anel de ouro se destacava no dedo anelar de sua mão. O pobre rapaz de olhos verdes então reprime um gemido. Aquele homem forte de cabelos negros e corpo perfeitamente esculpido ao seu lado parecia impressionante, sem dúvida, mas, pelo visto, era casado. Ótimo. Ele não só havia transado com um homem casado, provavelmente um gay enrustido que aos olhos da sociedade possuía uma família perfeita, com sua esposa e filhos, mas fizera isto no que parecia ser a casa dele, na cama que ele compartilhava com a esposa. Voltando a se deitar, o rapaz tentava se recompor.

\- "Onde estará sua esposa?" – pensava – "Será que preciso me preocupar com a possibilidade de ela voltar a qualquer momento?".

Ele imaginava a imagem de uma mulher enfurecida do outro lado do quarto, gritando e o chamando das piores coisas possíveis. Uma medusa. Uma massa de serpentes. Ele pensava em como iria se defender, caso esta mulher realmente aparecesse. Porém, o cara na cama não parecia muito preocupado, absorvido num sono profundo.

O jovem acordado piscava seus lindos olhos verdes, mas permanecia imóvel. Normalmente, ele conseguia se lembrar de como acabava nessas situações, mas não era o caso hoje. Deve ter sido uma festa, uma ida a um bar... Ele devia estar muito bêbado, com certeza. Bêbado o suficiente para não se lembrar de absolutamente nada. Bêbado o suficiente para ter ido parar na cama de um homem casado. Após respirar fundo, ele afastou as cobertas o mais suavemente possível e se sentou na cama. Antes de mais nada, ele precisava usar o banheiro. E assim, ignorando o chinelo aos seus pés – porque uma coisa era transar com o marido de uma mulher, outra era usar os chinelos dela, mesmo que parecessem perfeitos ao tamanho de seus pés –, o jovem, ciente de sua nudez, seguiu para uma porta entreaberta que parecia ser o banheiro integrado à suíte.

Após se aliviar rapidamente, dar descarga e se virar para lavar as mãos, ele estendeu o braço para apanhar o sabonete e notou que havia algo errado. De início ele não conseguiu perceber o que era, mas então ele viu: a mão que segurava o sabonete não parecia ser sua. A pele estava um pouco mais velha, mas também mais suave, fina e hidratada, os pequenos calos haviam sumido, substituídos pela pele bem cuidada de uma pessoa que não estava acostumada ao trabalho, e tal como o homem deitado no quarto havia uma aliança simples de ouro em seu dedo anelar.

Ele olhou aquilo por alguns instantes, depois mexeu os dedos. Engolindo em seco, olhou para o espelho e o sabonete, então, caiu com um baque mudo na pia. O rosto que via no espelho não era o seu. Bem, era o seu rosto, mas não _exatamente_ o seu. Não era mais o rosto de traços infantis que estava acostumado, o rosto de um adolescente de pouco mais de dezessete anos, mas o de um homem jovem de aparência frágil de quase trinta anos que ainda conservava a inocência na beleza de seus traços. O cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido do que costumava usar, um pouco abaixo das orelhas, mas ainda possuía aquele ar rebelde com o qual estava acostumado. Os lábios cheios e rosados se destacavam na pele macia e perfeitamente barbeada e olhos, aquelas fascinantes esmeraldas, mostravam-se obscurecidos, cheios de medo e incerteza.

Seu grito ressoou pelo banheiro.

Um grito confuso e assustado.

Aquela pessoa no espelho era ele, sem dúvida, mas com 28, 29, talvez 30 anos de idade. 30 anos!

\- Não é possível... – ele murmurou em voz alta, as mãos trêmulas agarrando-se à beira da pia. Outro grito começou a crescer dentro de seu peito e rompeu num som estrangulado.

Dando um passo para trás, o assustado rapaz se afasta do espelho e, então, ele vê as fotos. Todas elas grudadas com fita adesiva na parede ao lado do espelho. Fotos entremeadas com post-its amarelos, com anotações a hidrocor, úmidos e encurvados. Escolhendo um ao acaso, ele se depara com o nome _"Harry"_ e uma seta apontando para uma foto sua – este novo "eu", mais velho, um adulto perto dos trinta – sentado num barco em um cais, ao lado do bonito homem alguns anos mais velho.

Harry...

Este nome, aparentemente seu nome, lhe parecia familiar, mas apenas de modo distante, como se precisasse se esforçar para acreditar que era o seu. Na fotografia, os dois estavam sorrindo para a câmera, de mãos dadas. O homem ao seu lado era muito bonito, de cabelos negros perfeitamente alinhados e olhos castanho-escuros num rosto atraente de feições masculinas. E, olhando de perto, ele percebe que é o mesmo homem com quem havia dormido, aquele que deixara na cama. A palavra _"Tom"_ estava escrita embaixo, e, perto dela, _seu marido._

Engolindo em seco, ele arrancou a foto da parede.

\- "Não" – pensou – "Não pode ser...".

Olhando rapidamente para as outras fotos, seu sengue gelou. Eram todas fotos dos dois. Em uma ele estava usando um suéter vermelho e desembrulhando um presente, em outra os dois estavam de casacos impermeáveis combinando parados à frente de uma cachoeira, enquanto um cachorrinho farejava seus pés. Perto desta havia uma foto sua sentado ao lado dele, bebericando suco de laranja e usando o mesmo roupão de seda verde esmeralda que vira no quarto.

Ele recuou lentamente, até sentir os azulejos frios contra suas costas, quando finalmente teve o vislumbre que associou com uma memória. Mas quando sua mente tentou se fixar nele, esse vislumbre esvoaçou para longe, como cinzas apanhadas pela brisa, e então, o pobre rapaz percebeu que em sua vida existia um outrora, um antes, um antes desconhecido e um agora duvidoso, e entre os dois não havia nada além de um longo e silencioso vazio que o trouxera até ali, até um suposto marido e o que parecia ser a casa dos dois.

Voltando para o quarto, com a foto na mão – aquela na qual estava com o homem com quem havia acordado –, o assustado jovem a segura à sua frente:

\- O que está acontecendo? – pergunta. Ele está gritando, as lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto. O homem, por sua vez, se senta na cama com os olhos semicerrados – Quem é você?

\- Seu marido – responde o outro, o rosto ainda sonolento, mas sem qualquer sinal de irritação – Estamos casado há anos.

\- Como assim, "casados há anos"? – pergunta novamente. Sua vontade era sair correndo, mas não havia para onde ir – O que você quer dizer?

O homem se levanta.

\- Tome – diz, entregando ao menor uma camiseta branca simples e este, ao vesti-la, viu que lhe chegava à altura dos joelhos. Pelo visto era a camiseta do próprio homem que, ao sair da cama, vestiu rapidamente uma calça de pijama preta, permanecendo com o musculoso torso nu – Nós nos casamos em 2007, há oito anos. Você...

\- O que...? – Ele sente o sangue fugir de seu rosto, o quarto começa a girar. Há um relógio tiquetaqueando em algum ponto da casa, e o som agora parece tão alto quanto o de marteladas – Mas... – o homem dá um passo em sua direção – Como...?

\- Harry, você tem 29 anos.

Harry olha para ele, para esse estranho que lhe sorria tão carinhosamente. O pobre rapaz não queria acreditar nele, não queria sequer escutar o que ele estava dizendo, mas ele prossegue:

\- Você sofreu um acidente. Um acidente terrível. Machucou a cabeça. Você tem dificuldade para se lembrar das coisas.

\- Que coisas? – Harry pergunta, querendo dizer: "Com certeza não os últimos doze anos, certo?" – Que coisas?

\- Tudo – responde ele – Às vezes a partir dos dezessete anos. Às vezes até antes disso.

A mente de Harry girava num turbilhão de datas e idades. Ele não queria perguntar, mas sabia que precisava:

\- Quando foi o acidente?

Ele olha para seus olhos, seu rosto é um misto de pena e receio.

\- Há quatro anos. Quando você tinha 25 anos...

Harry fecha os olhos. Mesmo que sua mente tentasse rejeitar essa informação, de alguma forma ele sabia que era verdade. Ele escuta a si mesmo começar a gritar de novo e, ao fazer isso, esse homem, esse Tom, vem até onde ele está, parado de pé à porta. Harry sente a presença dele ao seu lado e não se mexe enquanto ele enlaça sua cintura, nem resiste quando ele o puxa de encontro ao corpo forte. Tom o abraça. Juntos eles balançam suavemente, e Harry percebe que aquele movimento lhe parece familiar de alguma maneira. Faz com que se sinta melhor.

\- Eu amo você, Harry – diz Tom, e embora o menor saiba que devia dizer que o ama também, ele não diz. Ele não diz nada. Como poderia amá-lo? Esse homem é um estranho. Nada fazia sentido. Ele queria saber tantas coisas. Como chegara ali, como conseguira sobreviver. Mas não sabia como perguntar.

\- Estou com medo – diz.

\- Eu sei – retruca Tom – Eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, pequeno. Eu vou cuidar de você. Sempre cuidarei de você. Você vai ficar bem, confie em mim.

-x-

Quando Tom avisa que vai lhe mostrar a casa, Harry já se sentia um pouco mais calmo. Ele havia colocado uma cueca e o roupão verde sobre a camiseta branca.

\- O banheiro do nosso quarto você já viu – diz Tom, ao saírem para o patamar da escada, abrindo uma porta ali perto – Este é o escritório.

Há uma mesa com tampo de vidro com o que Harry advinha ser um computador, embora pareça ridiculamente fino e pequeno, quase um brinquedo. Perto dele há um gaveteiro porta-arquivos de metal cinza, e, na parede acima, um calendário de planejamento e contagem de prazos. Tudo está arrumado, organizado.

\- Eu trabalho aqui, de vez em quando – diz ele, fechando a porta. Atravessando o patamar, ele abre outra porta. Uma cama, uma penteadeira, mais armários, parece quase idêntico ao outro quarto – Esse é o quarto de hóspedes, às vezes você dorme aqui, quando tem vontade, mas em geral não gosta de acordar sozinho. Você entra em pânico quando não consegue descobrir onde está.

Harry acena com a cabeça.

Ele se sente quase como o inquilino a quem mostram um apartamento novo, ou quem sabe alguém que se candidata a dividir uma casa.

\- Vamos descer – anuncia Tom.

Ao segui-lo escada abaixo, o maior lhe mostra a sala de estar. Havia um sofá marrom com poltronas combinando, uma tela plana afixada na parede, que, segundo Tom, era uma televisão. Então havia a sala de jantar e a cozinha. Mas nada daquilo parecia familiar ao menor. Ele não sentia absolutamente nada, nem mesmo ao observar uma fotografia dos dois emoldurada sobre um aparador.

\- Tem um jardim nos fundos – diz Tom, e Harry olha pela porta de vidro que leva para fora da cozinha.

O dia estava começando a clarear, o céu noturno aos poucos se tornava azul-escuro, e o menor conseguia ver a silhueta de uma grande árvore, mas pouca coisa além disso. Ele percebe então que não sabia nem em que parte do mundo estavam.

\- Onde estamos?

Tom fica atrás dele e abraça sua cintura quase _possessivamente._

Harry vê os dois, refletidos no vidro. Ele e seu marido.

\- Sul de Manchester – responde Tom – Didsbury.

O menor dá um passo para trás, o pânico começando a aumentar:

\- Meu Deus – diz – Não sei nem onde eu moro...

Tom segura sua mão:

\- Não se preocupe, pequeno, você vai ficar bem.

Harry se vira para encará-lo, esperando que diga de que maneira ele ficaria bem, mas Tom não diz.

\- Posso preparar seu café da manhã?

Por um momento, Harry fica irritado com ele, mas então responde:

\- Sim. Sim, por favor – Ele enche uma chaleira – Um chá com leite, sem açúcar.

\- Eu sei – ele diz, sorrindo – Quer torrada?

Harry acena que sim. Este homem deve saber tanto a seu respeito e, ainda assim, esta parecia a manhã depois da primeira noite passada com alguém que mal conhecia: tomar café da manhã com um estranho na casa dele, imaginando quando seria aceitável ir embora e voltar para casa. Mas é aí onde estava a diferença. Aparentemente, esta era sua casa.

\- Talvez você queira se sentar.

Harry acena novamente.

\- Pode sentar na sala. Eu levo seu chá num minuto.

Instantes depois, Tom aparece na sala e lhe entrega um livro:

\- Este é um álbum de recortes – diz – Talvez ajude.

Quando Harry apanha a encadernação de couro, o maior diz:

\- Volto num minuto.

Sentado no sofá, Harry sentia o álbum pesar sobre seu colo. Ele tinha a sensação de que olhá-lo era como xeretar a vida de alguém, mas, recordando a si mesmo que, seja lá o que estiver ali dentro diz respeito a si, ele deveria abri-lo, porque lhe foi entregue pelo seu marido. Então, ao abrir o álbum ao acaso, o menor se depara com uma foto sua e de Tom parecendo um pouco mais jovens.

Ele fecha o livro num movimento brusco.

\- "Devo fazer isso todos os dias" – pensa, correndo os dedos finos pela encadernação, folheando as páginas.

Ele não conseguia imaginar uma vida assim.

Com certeza, isso havia sido um erro terrível, entretanto não podia ser.

A prova estava ali, no espelho lá em cima, nas mãos que acariciavam o livro a sua frente. Ele não era a pessoa que achara ser ao acordar pela manhã.

\- "Mas quem é essa pessoa?" – pensa. Quando ele havia sido esse alguém que acordava na cama de um estranho e só pensava em fugir? Fechando os olhos, Harry sente como se estivesse flutuando, sem esteios, sob o risco de se perder. Ele precisava se ancorar em alguma coisa.

Este álbum lhe diria quem ele era.

Mas ele não queria abri-lo.

Ainda não...

Harry tinha tanto medo de descobrir seu passado, aquilo que conquistou e o que não conseguira alcançar. No momento, ele estava equilibrado entre a possibilidade e os fatos reais.

Tom retorna e coloca uma bandeja a sua frente. Torradas, uma xícara de café e uma xícara de chá com leite.

\- Tudo bem com você? – pergunta ele.

E o menor apenas acena com a cabeça.

Quando Tom se senta ao seu lado, Harry repara que ele fizera a barba, vestira um par de calças social pretas, camisa branca e uma bonita gravata listrada vermelha. Ele agora parecia alguém que trabalhava num banco ou num escritório. Nada mal, pensou o menor, seu marido era realmente _muito atraente_. Afastando este pensamento, porém, ele pergunta:

\- Todos os dias é a mesma coisa?

\- Basicamente – responde Tom – Quer um pedaço?

Quando o menor acena que não, Tom dá uma mordida na torrada.

\- Você parece ser capaz de reter infamações enquanto está acordado, mas, quando dorme, a maioria delas se pede. Seu chá está bom?

Harry responde que sim e o maior apanha o álbum de suas mãos.

\- Isso é uma espécie de álbum de recortes – diz ele, abrindo-o – Tivemos um incêndio há alguns anos, por isso perdemos muitas coisas e fotos antigas, mas ainda sobraram algumas – Tom aponta para a primeira página – Esse é seu diploma. E aqui está uma foto sua no dia da sua formatura.

Harry olha para a direção que o maior aponta. Ele está sorrindo, seu olhar franzido diante da luz do sol, de beca preta e um capelo de feltro sobre seu cabelo mais curto e tão rebelde. Logo atrás dele havia um homem de terno e gravata, com a cabeça voltada para longe da câmera.

\- É você? – Harry pergunta.

O olhar de Tom escurece por um momento, quase perigosamente.

Então, ele sorri.

\- Não. Eu me formei bem antes de você, sou cinco anos mais velho. Eu já estava trabalhando num escritório de advocacia nessa época.

Harry olha para ele.

\- Quando nos casamos?

\- Pouco depois de você se formar. Já estávamos namorando há muito tempo, desde os seus primeiros anos na faculdade, mas decidimos esperar um pouco.

Harry acena lentamente e Tom acrescenta:

\- Estávamos muito apaixonados. Ainda estamos.

Tomando mais um gole de chá, Harry oferece um pequeno sorriso ao maior, que vira mais algumas páginas do álbum e continua:

\- Você se formou em letras – diz ele – Depois teve alguns empregos, só uns bicos, não tenho certeza se você realmente sabia o que queria fazer. Eu sou formado em Direito e trabalho num escritório de advocacia. Foi difícil durante alguns anos, mas aí consegui uma promoção e então... bem, aqui estamos.

Olhando ao redor da sala, Harry percebe que, de fato, era um lugar arrumado e confortável. Estilo puramente classe média. Havia um quadro bonito emoldurado de uma floresta pendurado acima da lareira e pequenas estatuetas de porcelana ao lado do relógio sobre a bancada da lareira. Ele imaginava se havia ajudado a decorar a casa.

Tom prossegue:

\- O escritório em que trabalho fica aqui perto. Agora sou chefe do departamento contratual-cível – diz aquilo sem nenhuma ponta de arrogância ou orgulho.

\- E eu? – Harry pergunta, embora na verdade ele saiba qual a única resposta possível. Tom afaga sua mão.

\- Você precisou parar de trabalhar. Depois do seu acidente. Hoje você não faz nada – ele deve ter percebido seu desapontamento – Mas você não precisa. Meu salário dá para nós dois, a gente se vira. Estamos bem, pequeno.

\- "O que eu faço o dia inteiro?" – Harry tem vontade de perguntar, mas, temendo a resposta, acaba ficando em silêncio.

Tom termina sua torrada e leva a bandeja até a cozinha. Quando volta, está usando um sobretudo preto que lhe faz parecer um executivo.

\- Preciso ir trabalhar – avisa. E Harry fica tenso – Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. Ligo mais tarde, prometo. Não se esqueça de que hoje não é diferente de nenhum outro dia. Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Mas... – Harry começa dizer.

\- Preciso ir. Desculpe, pequeno. Antes de sair, vou lhe mostrar algumas coisas que talvez você precise.

Na cozinha Tom lhe mostra o que está nos armários, aponta para algumas sobras na geladeira que podem servir de almoço e para um quadro de avisos na parede, ao lado de uma caneta-marcador preta amarrada em um cordão.

\- Às vezes deixo recados aqui para você – diz ele. Harry vê que ali está escrita a palavra "sexta-feira" em letras maiúsculas bem-feitas e caprichadas, e abaixo as palavras: "Roupa para lavar". "Caminhada – Leve o telefone!". "TV". Embaixo da palavra "Almoço", ele anotou que tem sobras de salmão na geladeira e acrescentou "Salada". Por fim, escreveu que deve chegar às 18 horas.

Sua vida.

Aquilo era sua vida.

E parecia tão... perfeitamente controlada por Tom.

\- Você também tem uma agenda – informou ele – Está na mesa da sala. No verso dela há vários números de telefone importantes anotados, além do nosso endereço, para o caso de você se perder. E há um Iphone...

\- Um o quê?

\- Um telefone celular – diz ele – Está na mesa também. Não se esqueça de levá-lo, se for sair.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Certo – os dois caminham até o corredor e Tom apanha uma maleta de couro perto da porta – Vejo você mais tarde, pequeno.

\- Ok.

Harry não sabe muito bem o que mais dizer. Ele se sente como uma criança que não foi para a escola e ficou sozinha em casa enquanto os pais vão trabalhar. Não toque em nada, ele imagina Tom dizendo. Não se esqueça de tomar seu remédio, algo assim. Tom então se aproxima e Harry sente seu coração disparar.

Aquilo era loucura.

Ele estava morrendo de medo.

Mas, ainda assim, _seu marido_ era irresistível, com aquele sorriso no canto dos lábios e os sedutores olhos castanhos...

Então, quando Tom toma seus lábios num beijo doce, mas apaixonado, Harry deixa escapar um pequeno gemido. O que faz o maior sorrir satisfeito.

\- Ligo mais tarde – avisa, abrindo a porta – Para ver como você está.

\- Sim – murmura o menor, as bochechas lindamente tingidas de vermelho – Ligue. Por favor.

\- Eu amo você, Harry – diz ele – Nunca se esqueça disso.

Tom fecha a porta depois de sair e Harry se vira, voltando para casa.

-x-

Algum tempo depois, já no meio da manhã, Harry se encontrava sentado numa poltrona. A louça estava lavada e organizada no secador, a roupa suja estava na máquina. Ele havia se mantido ocupado. Mas agora um vazio consumia seu peito. Era verdade o que Tom dissera. Ele não tinha memórias. Nada. Nem uma única fotografia naquela casa – sejam as que rodeavam o espelho, sejam aquelas no álbum à sua frente – lhe despertava a lembrança de quando havia sido tirada. Não havia nenhum momento com Tom do qual se recordava, a não ser os que compartilharam naquela manhã. Sua mente parecia completamente vazia.

Fechando os olhos, Harry tentava se concentrar em alguma coisa.

Qualquer coisa.

Ontem...

O Natal passado...

Qualquer Natal...

Não havia nada.

Ele se levanta e anda pela casa, de quarto em quarto. Devagar. A esmo, como um espectro, deixando a mão roçar as paredes, as mesas, os encostos dos móveis, mas sem realmente tocá-los.

\- "Como fiquei assim?" – ele pensa.

Ele olha os carpetes, os tapetes estampados, as estatuetas de porcelana sobre a lareira e os pratos ornamentais arrumados sobre suportes na sala de jantar. Ele tenta dizer a si mesmo que aquilo era seu. Tudo seu. Sua casa, seu marido, sua vida... Mas essas coisas não lhe pareciam familiares. Não pertenciam a ele. Não faziam parte dele.

No quarto, ele abre o guarda-roupa e vê uma fileira de roupas que não reconhece, todas do seu tamanho, penduradas de modo organizado, como versões ocas de alguém que ele nunca conheceu. Alguém por cujo lar ele vagava agora, cujo sabonete e shampoo havia usado, cuja roupa despira e cujo chinelos estava usando. Essa pessoa estava escondida dentro dele, uma presença fantasmagórica, isolada e intocável. Esta manhã ele havia escolhido suas roupas íntimas quase com culpa, vasculhando pelas cuecas boxer enroladas ao lado das meias, como se tivesse medo de ser pego. E depois de rearrumar as peças não usadas exatamente como as havia encontrado, ele escolhera uma cueca azul escura e vestira por cima uma calça de sarja preta que abraçava perfeitamente suas curvas, uma camiseta de mangas compridas branca e um cardigã verde que descava seus lindos olhos.

Então, sentando-se à penteadeira para examinar seu rosto no espelho, Harry deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo ao notar que aquele rosto jovem de quase trinta anos, suave, pálido e de olhos grandes era o _seu_ rosto agora. Ele imaginou uma mulher – sua mãe – com aqueles mesmos olhos verdes, penteando seus cabelos rebeldes antes de mandá-lo para a escola. Ele tentou evocar a imagem dela, seu nome, a cor de seus cabelos... Nada. Nada veio à sua mente. Ele viu apenas um vazio, enormes lacunas entre minúsculas ilhas de lembranças, anos de vazio.

Ao descer para a cozinha e abrir os armários, o jovem se deparou com embalagens de macarrão, pacotes de um arroz rotulado como arbóreo, latas de feijão. Ele não reconhecia esta comida. Ele se lembra de comer apenas torrada com queijo derretido, peixe cozido em saquinhos e sanduíches de carne enlatada, mas nada daquilo. E, retirando uma lata rotulada de grão-de-bico e um sachê de algo chamado cuscuz do armário, Harry morde seus lábios para conter um gemido. Ele não sabia o que eram aquelas coisas, que dirá como cozinhá-las. Como havia sobrevivido como esposo de alguém se não sabia sequer como lidar com comida enlatada?

Olhando para o quadro de avisos que Tom lhe mostrara antes de sair, Harry reconheceu na cor acinzentada que as palavras foram rabiscadas e depois apagadas, substituídas, revisadas, e cada uma havia deixado ali um resíduo fraco. Ele ficou pensando o que iria achar se pudesse voltar e decifrar as camadas, se fosse possível investigar seu passado dessa maneira, se seria inútil. Ele estava certo de que tudo o que iria encontrar seriam recados e listas de comprar a fazer, tarefas a cumprir.

\- "Isso é de fato a minha vida?" – pensou.

Será que sua vida toda se resumia isso? Esse era quem ele era?

Pegando a caneta-marcador, Harry acrescenta mais um recado no quadro. "Grãos-de-bico – Perguntar para Tom". Não é um grande lembrete, mas é seu.

De repente, ele ouve um barulho, uma música vinda da mesa da sala. Lá, ao lado de uma agenda quadrada de apenas cinco centímetros vermelha, encontrava-se o telefone celular que Tom descrevera. Era pequeno, muito fino e branco, parecia um brinquedo. Estava tocando, a tela piscando "número desconhecido" e não havia qualquer botão, apenas um símbolo verde e outro vermelho na própria tela. Harry aperta o verde. Nada acontece. Ele aperta de novo. Nada. De novo. Nada. Até que ele desliza o dedo pelo símbolo verde sem querer e vê que havia conseguido atender à chamada:

\- Alô? – diz cautelosamente.

A voz que responde não é a de Tom.

\- Olá, Harry? É Harry Riddle quem está falando?

Ele não quer responder. Seu sobrenome parece tão estranho quanto o primeiro nome havia parecido. Ele sente como se qualquer chão firme que porventura houvesse conquistado tivesse sumido de novo, substituído por areia movediça.

\- Harry? Você está aí?

\- Sim... – ele finalmente responde.

A voz assume um novo tom. Um tom de alívio.

\- É o Dr. Malfoy – diz ele – Draco Malfoy. Isso não significa nada para você, eu sei, mas não se preocupe, temos feito progresso em sua memória.

\- O que? – murmura com a voz trêmula.

\- Estamos tentando descobrir exatamente o que causou seus problemas de memória e se podemos fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Faz sentido, pensa Harry, embora outro pensamento lhe ocorra. Por que Tom não havia mencionado este médico antes de sair esta manhã?

\- Tom não disse nada a respeito...

\- Eu não estou certo se o seu marido sabe que você está se consultando comigo.

Harry nota que o homem sabia que Tom era seu marido, mas diz:

\- Isso é ridículo. Como ele não saberia? Ele teria me avisado!

Um suspiro.

\- Harry, por favor, você precisa confiar em mim...

 **Continua...**

 **Próximo Capítulo:** Harry sente as mãos de Tom percorrem seu corpo lentamente e não consegue abafar um gemido. Este homem era um completo estranho, mas, naquele momento, nada parecia tão familiar quantos aqueles toques febris.

-x-

 **N/A:** Olá, meus queridos leitores. É com muita alegria e expectativa que eu trago mais uma história para vocês. Espero que vocês gostem do enredo baseado na obra de S. J. Watson, mas que muitas diferenças aqueles que conhecem a obra ou assistiram ao filme baseado na mesma obra poderão ver ao final.

Como vocês puderam observar, essa história se passa num universo alternativo ao de J. K. Rowling, mas, como não poderia ser diferente, toda a trama será centrada nos personagens de Harry e Tom.

Então, quem achou o nosso querido Lord das Trevas o marido perfeito levanta a mão... – sorrisinho malicioso – Será que essa é a realidade? Harry possui uma vida perfeita com Tom? Como Harry poderá saber? Ele irá recuperar a memória? O Dr. Draco Malfoy poderá ajudá-lo? O Dr. Malfoy conseguirá manter seus encontros com Harry escondidos de Tom?

Tudo isso vocês irão descobrir ao longo dos próximos capítulos e, sinceramente, espero que vocês gostem!

Bem, aguardo ansiosamente as **Reviews** de vocês para saber o que acharam do começo dessa nova história.

Elogios, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem-vindos!

Um Grande Beijo!  
E até o próximo capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling. Toda a trama desta história é baseada na incrível obra de S.J. Watson, que, obviamente, também não me pertence. Porém, a causa da amnésia de Harry e o final desta história serão completamente diferentes do livro de Watson. Essa história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
 **(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash** , ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. E contém **Lemon** , ou seja, sexo explícito entre os ão, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, é muito simples: não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dr. Draco Malfoy.

Seu médico.

Isso não parecia possível. Era outra pessoa que Harry via regularmente e não deixara qualquer impressão em sua memória. "Mas nunca vi você", ele sentia vontade de dizer "você poderia ser qualquer um". O mesmo, porém, valia para o homem com quem havia acordado naquela manhã, e no fim das contas este era seu marido.

\- Eu não me lembro – murmurou Harry, em vez disso.

Imediatamente, a voz do Dr. Malfoy suavizou:

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei.

O jovem de olhos verdes imaginava que se o que este médico dizia era verdade, então ele devia entender a situação melhor que qualquer um. Malfoy, por sua vez, insiste:

\- Harry – diz ele – nosso encontro hoje é importante. Se você olhar na sua agenda verá que o que estou dizendo é verdade. Você está com ela aí?

Harry apanha o livrinho no sofá, onde ele havia caído, e sente o choque ao ver o ano impresso na capa com letras douradas. 2015. Treze anos depois do que deveria ser.

\- Sim.

\- Olhe a data de hoje – pede o médico – Trinta de novembro. Você verá as letras "D". "M". ao lado da palavra "café".

Harry não entendia como poderia ser novembro – e amanhã dezembro –, mas mesmo assim folheava as páginas, finas como lenços de papel, até a data de hoje. Ali, nas linhas pontilhadas estava escrito:

 _D.M. Café_

Duas letras e uma palavra.

Como se fosse uma espécie de código.

\- I-Isso é um código?

\- Como eu disse, eu marido não sabe que você está se consultando comigo, Harry.

Um código.

Um código para enganar Tom.

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar no _porque_ ele precisava escrever em código na sua própria agenda. Isto significava que Tom lia sua agenda? Que ele olhava suas coisas? Balançando a cabeça, Harry decide não pensar nisso agora e diz:

\- Certo.

O Dr. Malfoy então explica que irá busca-lo em sua casa, que sabe onde Harry mora e que estará lá dentro de uma hora.

\- Mas meu marido... – Harry começa a dizer.

\- Tudo bem. Estaremos de volta antes de ele chegar do trabalho. Prometo. Confie em mim.

O relógio sobre a lareira badala e Harry olha para ele. É antiquado, um grande disco emoldurado de madeira, com algarismos romanos. Ali diz ser 11h30minh. Ao lado está uma chave para dar corda, algo que, Harry supunha, Tom deve se lembrar de fazer todas as noites. Parece velho o bastante para ser uma antiguidade e Harry não podia deixar de pensar como acabaram donos de um relógio desses. Na verdade, ele não sabia como todas as coisas que estavam na sua casa haviam ido parar ali. Ele não sabia nem como ele mesmo fora parar ali.

Então, respirando fundo, decidiu:

\- "Vou me encontrar com ele só dessa vez" – pensava consigo – "E aí, hoje à noite, quando Tom chegar, conto tudo. Não posso acreditar que eu esteja escondendo algo desse tipo dele. Não quando dependo dele tão completamente".

No entanto, existia uma familiaridade esquisita na voz do Dr. Malfoy. Ao contrário de Tom, ele não parecia completamente estranho. Harry então se dá conta de que é quase mais fácil creditar que já vira Draco Malfoy antes do que acreditar que convivia todo este tempo com seu marido.

 _Estamos fazendo progresso_ , o Malfoy havia dito, e Harry precisava saber a que tipo de progresso ele se referia.

\- Certo – ele diz por fim – Pode vir.

-x-

Ao chegar, o Dr. Malfoy sugere que saiam para um café.

"Café", Harry se lembre de ter lido na agenda, ao lado das letras "D". "M"., que significavam Draco Malfoy, muito provavelmente.

\- Está com sede? – pergunta o médico – Não faz muito sentido ir ao meu consultório hoje. Falamos sobre isso em nosso último encontro, prefiro conversar mais com você, seja como for.

Harry apenas acenou silenciosamente. Ele estava no quarto quando o Dr. Malfoy chegou, e o observou estacionar o luxuoso carro importado e trancá-lo com um clic da chave. Ele o viu arrumar o cabelo loiro, alisar o paletó caro e pegar a maleta de couro preta no banco de trás. "Não é ele", pensou Harry, quando o homem loiro deu um breve aceno aos trabalhadores que descarregavam ferramentas de um furgão, mas então o homem subiu a pequena trilha de pedras polidas da entrada de sua casa. Parecia jovem – uns trinta, trinta e cinco anos, no máximo – e, embora não pudesse ver detalhadamente de seu lugar na janela do quarto, parecia um homem bonito. Muito bonito.

Agora, ao seu lado, Harry tinha absoluta certeza disso.

\- Há um parque no fim da rua – disse Malfoy – Acho que lá tem um café. Vamos?

Eles caminharam lado a lado. O frio era intenso e a todo o momento, Harry acomodava o cachecol em seu pescoço. Ele estava feliz por ter no bolso de trás da calça a carteira e o telefone celular que Tom lhe dera. Feliz também pelo Dr. Malfoy não ter insistido que fossem de carro a algum lugar. Por mais que uma parte sua confiasse nesse homem, outra ainda lhe dizia que ele podia ser qualquer um. Um desconhecido.

Harry era adulto, mas um adulto danificado. Seria fácil para esse homem levá-lo a algum lugar para fazer sabe-se lá o que, isto porque ele era tão vulnerável quanto uma criança pequena.

Chegando a uma via movimentada, que separava o fim de sua rua do parque em frente, eles aguardaram para atravessar. O silêncio entre os dois parecia opressor para o homem de olhos verdes e cabelos negros bagunçados, e este pensava em esperar até que pudessem se sentar, mas logo se viu perguntando:

\- Que tipo de médico você é? O que você faz? Como me encontrou?

Draco olhou para ele e Harry se surpreendeu ao notar tamanha ternura em seus olhos cinzentos.

\- Sou neuropsicólogo – informou ele, sorrindo.

De repente, Harry se deu conta de que talvez fizesse essa mesma pergunta todas as vezes que se encontravam. Mas o Dr. Malfoy não parecia se importar e continuou a falar com cuidado, quase com carinho, não como médico, mas como alguém que _realmente_ se importava:

\- Sou especialista em pacientes com problemas cerebrais, com interesse em algumas técnicas mais recentes de neuroimagens funcionais. Nos últimos meses, publiquei alguns artigos sobre o processo de funcionamento da memória e foi assim que _você_ me encontrou.

Um carro dobrou a curva no fim da rua e veio em direção aos dois.

\- Eu?

\- Sim. Você leu alguns dos meus artigos online, que seu marido deve ter lhe mostrado quando você quis explicações científicas sobre sua condição, e depois entrou em contato comigo. Você deixou uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica do meu consultório, contando-me tudo o que sabia até então, pouco antes de dormir, pouco antes de voltar a perder a memória. No dia seguinte, eu vi a mensagem e quis ajudá-lo.

\- Por quê? Por que quis me ajudar?

\- Porque eu sabia que poderia ajudar. Trabalho com pacientes com esse tipo de problema há algum tempo. Acredito que eles podem ser ajudados, mas isto requer um trabalho mais intensivo do que a costumeira carga de uma hora semanal. Eu tinha algumas ideias sobre como poderíamos obter melhoras significativas e quis experimentar algumas delas – o médico então o encarou daquela forma estranha, uma combinação de cuidado e ternura – Seu caso é incomum, Harry. Extremamente incomum. Mas não é algo que vá me fazer desistir de você.

A maneira como ele falou isso fez Harry corar.

Um calor estranho tomou conta de seu peito.

E, finalmente, Harry teve coragem de perguntar:

\- O que está acontecendo? Por favor, me diga. Eu acordei hoje de manhã num lugar que nunca havia visto antes, mas que aparentemente é a minha casa, deitado ao lado de um homem que nunca vi, mas que me diz que está casado comigo há anos. E você parece saber mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo.

Draco apenas balança a cabeça, em silêncio.

Harry nota ele esticar a mão, como se quisesse tocá-lo, mas parece mudar de ideia no último segundo.

\- Você tem amnésia – explica, finalmente pousando a mão em seu braço – Há muito tempo. Não consegue reter novas lembranças, portanto esqueceu boa parte de toda a sua vida adulta. Todos os dias você acorda pensando que é um adolescente de 16, 17 anos, às vezes até menos que isso.

De algum modo, aquilo parece pior, vindo dele. De um médico.

\- Então é verdade?

\- Receio que sim. Quando começamos nossas consultas, a seu pedido e para obter o embasamento necessário para entender sua situação, fiz uma exaustiva pesquisa sobre todos os aspectos da sua vida. O homem na sua casa é seu marido, Tom. Vi a certidão de casamento, as fotos e todas as evidências em sua casa. Vocês estão casados há anos. Desde bem antes do início da sua amnésia.

Harry apenas acenou em concordância.

\- Vamos?

O menor diz que sim e eles caminham parque adentro. Uma trilha circunda sua borda e há um parquinho ali perto, próximo de um chalé de onde Harry vê pessoas saindo com copos de bebidas descartáveis e sacos de lanche. Eles entram e então Harry se senta numa das mesinhas de mogno enquanto Draco pede suas bebidas.

Ao retornar, o médico traz dois copos cheios de café fumegante, um com bastante creme e canela, que entrega para Harry, e outro puro para si mesmo. E é isso, seu café com creme e canela, mais do que qualquer coisa, que convence Harry de que já haviam se encontrado antes.

\- Então meu marido cuida de mim em casa? – Harry pergunta.

\- Sim, você tem alguns registros médicos, mas nunca chegou a ficar internado muito tempo para investigar sua condição depois que se recuperou do acidente.

\- Ele deve me amar muito – diz mais para si mesmo que para o médico.

\- Sim. Creio que deve, sim.

Alheio ao olhar sombrio que de repente nublara o rosto do Dr. Malfoy, Harry sorri e olha para baixo, para suas mãos que seguravam a bebida quente, para a aliança de ouro, para os dedos finos, para as pernas cruzadas educadamente. Harry não conseguia reconhecer o próprio corpo e aquilo o sufocava.

\- Por que meu marido não sabe que estou me encontrando com você?

Draco suspira, depois fecha os olhos.

\- Vou ser sincero – diz ele, cruzando as mãos e se inclinando para frente – No começo, pedi que você contasse a Tom que estava se consultando comigo.

Um flash de medo atravessa Harry, quase como um eco. Porém, o Dr. Malfoy não lhe parecia indigno de confiança.

\- Continue – pede Harry, querendo acreditar que aquele homem poderia ajudá-lo.

\- Então descobri que várias pessoas, vários médicos, psicólogos, psiquiatras e outros especialistas abordaram você e Tom antes, para tratá-lo. Mas seu marido deixou bem claro que você já havia passado por diversos tratamentos intensivos e que, na opinião dele, isso não surtira efeito algum, além de deixar você frustrado.

\- "Naturalmente" – pensou Harry – "Ele queria me poupar de esperanças infundadas".

\- Por isso, decidi atender seu pedido – continuou ele – e, por isso, mantemos nossas consultas em segredo.

Harry engoliu em seco.

Ele havia contrariado Tom. Ele havia começado um novo tratamento mesmo sabendo que seu marido não queria que ele passasse por isso novamente, para poupá-lo.

Ele havia contrariado Tom.

E, mesmo sem saber bem o porquê, isto o aterrorizava.

\- Desde o começo, então, eu ligo para lembrá-lo de nossas consultas e coisas assim.

\- Porque eu não quis que contássemos para Tom.

\- Sim. Isso mesmo. Você disse que queria esperar até fazermos algum progresso para depois contar para ele. Achou que seria melhor.

\- E estamos?

\- O que?

\- Fazendo progresso?

Draco bebeu um pouco mais de café, depois colocou o copo de novo na mesa.

\- Acredito que sim, estamos. Embora o progresso seja difícil de qualificar com precisão. Mas nas últimas semanas você parece ter recuperado algumas lembranças, muitas delas pela primeira vez, pelo o que sabemos. E há certos fatos de que você tem tido consciência mais regularmente do que antes. Por exemplo, de vez em quando você se lembra de que está casado.

\- Oh.

Harry não diz mais nada. Ele toma um gole de sua bebida e olha ao redor. O café estava quase vazio. Da pequena cozinha nos fundos vinham vozes, o ruído ocasional da água em algum recipiente começando a ferver, o barulho das crianças brincando à distância. Era difícil acreditar que este lugar estivesse tão perto de sua casa e, contudo, ele não tenha qualquer lembrança de ter estado ali antes.

\- Você diz que estamos nos encontrando há algumas semanas – diz Harry – O que estamos fazendo?

\- Você se lembra de alguma coisa das nossas sessões anteriores? O mínimo que seja?

\- Não. Nada. Para mim, é a primeira vez que o vejo.

\- Entendo. Desculpe a pergunta – diz ele, o pesar genuíno em seus olhos – Como eu disse, às vezes você tem lembranças. Parece que isso ocorre mais em alguns dias do que em outros.

\- Não entendo. Não me recordo de jamais haver encontrado você, nem do que aconteceu ontem, nem anteontem, nem no ano passado. Mas sou capaz de me lembrar de certas coisas de muito tempo atrás. Minha infância. Minha mãe. Eu me lembro de ter estudado numa universidade. Não entendo como essas lembranças tão antigas podem ter sobrevivido, quando tudo o mais se apagou.

Draco assente, olhando-o _daquela forma_ , como se quisesse abraça-lo, confortá-lo de alguma forma, mesmo que, provavelmente, estivesse acostumado a tais perguntas.

\- A memória é algo complexo, Harry – diz ele – Eu ainda estou investigando, estou trabalhando numa busca exaustiva para descobrir como ajudá-lo. Descobri até o momento que você possui dois tipos de amnésia: aquela que a pessoa afetada não é capaz de relembrar de acontecimentos passados recentes, digamos assim, como semanas anteriores a um acidente, mas se lembra do que aconteceu meses antes.

\- E o outro tipo?

\- O outro é mais raro – explica, tocando momentaneamente as mãos de Harry –, quando ocorre a incapacidade de transferir lembranças da região de armazenamento da memória de curto prazo para a de longo prazo. E, por isso, você somente consegue reter memórias pelo período em que está acordado.

O médico para de falar, como se esperasse que Harry dissesse alguma coisa.

\- Eu tenho ambas? – perguntou finalmente, as belas esmeraldas se enchendo de lágrimas – A perda das lembranças que eu tinha, mais a incapacidade de formar novas?

\- Nós ainda não fizemos todos os exames, nem esgotamos todas as possibilidades. Mas sim, infelizmente. Tudo indica que sim.

\- Tudo isso por causa do acidente que Tom me contou?

\- Sim – diz ele, alcançando a maleta sobre a mesa – Sua amnésia foi provocada por um trauma. Isso é verdade, ao menos em parte.

Draco abre a maleta e retira um caderno. Inicialmente, Harry pensa que ele irá consultar suas anotações, mas em vez disso ele lhe entrega o caderno por cima da mesa.

\- Quero que fique com isso – diz ele – Escreva nele todas as noites.

Harry o apanha. É marrom, encadernado em couro e parece muito caro. Abrindo-o ao acaso, vê que o papel é grosso e suavemente pautado, com as páginas preenchidas por uma caligrafia densa. _Sua_ caligrafia.

\- O que é isso?

\- Um diário. Você tem escrito nele nas últimas semanas, desde o começo de nossa terapia.

\- Um diário? – pergunta confuso.

\- Exato. Um registro do que fizemos recentemente. Pedi para que você anotasse tudo aí. Temos nos esforçado bastante para tentar descobrir exatamente como sua memória se comporta. Achei que poderia ser útil se você registrasse o que temos feito.

Harry olha para o caderno e fica empolgado.

Um diário. Um elo para o seu passado perdido, embora recente. Por um momento, ele se pergunta como encontraria tempo para escrever num diário, mas então pensa no quadro de avisos da cozinha e a resposta é obvia: ele não tinha nada para fazer.

Eles voltam pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual haviam chegado. Agora o céu está coberto de nuvens e uma névoa fina paira no ar. No parquinho, há um gira-gira rodando devagar, muito embora ninguém esteja por perto.

\- Nós não costumamos nos encontrar aqui? – Harry pergunta – No café, quero dizer?

\- Não, normalmente nos encontramos em meu consultório. Fazemos exercícios, testes visuais e coisas do gênero.

\- Então por que aqui, hoje?

\- Bem, eu estava com sede – Draco sorri, mostrando seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, e Harry se pega sorrindo também.

Atravessando a rua, os dois voltam até a casa que Harry dividia com Tom, _sua_ casa, onde ele vê o carro importado do Dr. Malfoy estacionado no local que ele o havia deixado, no jardim em frente à janela do quarto.

\- Quer entrar? – Harry pergunta – Comer ou beber mais alguma coisa?

Por um breve instante, Draco parece animado, a ponto de dizer que sim. Mas o barulho de um carro passando no final da rua o traz de volta a si. Ele olha para o relógio e então, algo o impede:

\- Não, obrigado. Preciso voltar para o consultório. Seu marido estará de volta em breve.

\- Certo – diz Harry. E se o Draco pareceu incomodado com aquela última declaração, Harry não pareceu perceber.

O jovem moreno de olhos verdes percebe que confiava naquele homem, seu médico, e se vê feliz por isso. Feliz por não ter apenas seu marido com quem contar.

\- Ligue se precisar de mim, Harry. Meu número está na contracapa do diário.

\- Ok.

Eles se despedem com um breve aceno. Então Draco entra no carro e, olhando por cima do ombro, manobra e vai embora.

-x-

Quando Tom chegou em casa, duas horas depois de seu encontro com o Dr. Malfoy, Harry ainda não havia criado coragem para ler seu diário. Este agora se encontrava escondido sob o colchão, naquele que Harry imaginava ser o "seu lado" da cama, onde havia acordado naquela manhã. Durante essas duas horas, Harry trocou de canal na TV, passou aspirador na sala e conseguiu até fazer o jantar, ou, pelo menos, descongelou um ensopado de carne com batatas e fez uma salada simples para acompanhar o prato. Seus pensamentos, porém, estavam perdidos no andar de cima da casa, no diário escondido sob a cama.

\- Fiz o jantar – anunciou simplesmente, ainda trêmulo de ansiedade, ao ouvir seu marido ingressar na cozinha.

\- Excelente, meu amor – Tom o abraçou pelas costas – parece delicioso.

\- Obrigado.

\- Pode deixar que eu coloco a mesa, vá se sentar na sala.

\- Tudo bem.

Tom o chamou alguns minutos depois. Ele havia posto a mesa e servido um vinho tinto suave, mas Harry não estava realmente com fome.

\- O que você fez hoje?

\- Assisti TV e saí para uma caminhada.

\- Levou o celular?

\- Sim, levei sim.

\- Muito bem.

Harry corou e desviou o olhar. Eles continuaram conversando sobre o que Tom havia feito no escritório, mas o menor não prestava muita atenção a suas palavras, apenas oferecia breves acenos de concordância e comentava esporadicamente: "É mesmo?". "Nossa...". "Que bom". Ele só conseguia pensar no diário e observar os ponteiros do relógio da lareira se arrastarem para as 21 horas, depois para as 22 e depois para as 22:30. Por fim, quando ele se aproximava das 23 horas, Harry se decidiu e disse:

\- Acho que vou me deitar, o dia foi cansativo.

Tom sorriu, inclinando a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem, pequeno. Subo daqui a pouco.

Harry assentiu e disse que tudo bem, mas assim que saiu de lá sentiu o medo se instalar dentro de si. Este homem era _seu marido,_ ele lembrava a si mesmo, e, entretanto, sentia que ir para a cama com ela era algo _errado._ Ele não conseguia recordar de ter feito isso antes e não sabia o que esperar.

Após usar o banheiro, sem olhar para seu reflexo no espelho, nem para as fotos dispostas ao seu redor, Harry colocou uma camiseta de algodão branca e, de cuecas boxer, deslizou para debaixo das cobertas.

Por um instante, sua mão seguiu para debaixo do colchão, onde o diário se encontrava. Mas, ao ouvir relógio badalar lá embaixo, ele afastou a mão depressa e, momentos depois, ouviu Tom entrar no quarto. Harry não se mexeu, mas ouviu enquanto ele se despia, depois sentiu o peso na cama quando ele se sentou na beirada. Tom ficou parado um instante e então, Harry sentiu uma mão pesada sobre seu quadril.

\- Harry? – disse ele, num quase sussurro – Você está acordado?

\- Sim – murmurou o menor.

\- Você se lembrou de alguma coisa hoje?

\- Não, sinto muito.

\- Não tem problema. Eu amo você. Tudo bem.

\- Eu devo ser um peso terrível para você.

Tom começou a afagar seu braço e Harry sentiu um estalo de eletricidade estática que o fez sobressaltar.

\- Não – respondeu Tom – de jeito nenhum. Eu amo você.

Quando Tom enroscou o corpo no seu e beijou sua boca, Harry fechou os olhos, confuso. Será que seu marido queria fazer sexo? Para Harry aquele homem era um desconhecido, embora, inconscientemente, seu corpo parecia reconhecê-lo e começava a dar sinais de interesse.

\- Estou exausto, Tom.

Este, porém, abaixou a voz e sussurrou:

\- Eu sei, meu amor – ele começou a beijá-lo suavemente, primeiro as bochechas coradas, seus lábios, seus olhos – Eu sei – a mão mexeu sob as cobertas, descendo, e Harry sentiu uma onda de ansiedade começar a subir pela espinha. Mas não era uma sensação ruim. Era excitação misturada à expectativa, que levou seus lábios a se abrirem suavemente deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro quando aquela mão quente e pesada o tocou intimamente por dentro da roupa.

Harry tentava desesperadamente ignorar a necessidade e o desejo que se instalavam em seu peito, um inchaço que lhe dificultava a respiração, que nublava seus sentidos. Eles haviam tido tão pouco contato físico desde a manhã e agora... Isso era chocante. E quando Tom se inclina para falar diretamente em seu ouvido, Harry sente seu cérebro começar a desligar. Era demais, tudo de uma vez, muito perto, muito intenso, perigoso.

\- Não – sussurra, mas não se move, não tenta fugir. Ele estava aprisionado pelas sensações que o consumiam.

\- Silêncio, pequeno. Vai ficar tudo bem.

De repente, Harry se viu sem energia para replicar, sob as mãos hábeis daquele homem que o despia rapidamente. Então, ele se encolheu sob o intenso olhar de Tom. Estar nu perante alguém vestido, obedecer aos comandos daquele homem apesar do que seu senso de preservação lhe implorava o fazia sentir estranho. Vulnerável. Dócil. Fraco.

Contudo, Harry não podia deixar de observar com avidez aquele que clamava ser seu marido se despir também, juntando-se ao seu estado de nudez, em toda a sua glória e músculos bem definidos.

 _Impressionante._

Quando as mãos fortes pressionaram contra a parte inferior de suas costas, reconfortante, Harry pareceu sair de seu estupor. A voz de Tom fluía rouca e sensual em seu ouvido:

\- Você é meu, pequeno. Você pertence a mim. Para sempre.

Um dedo lubrificado com saliva escorregou para dentro do seu corpo e Harry ofegou, incapaz de respirar. Ele tentou se concentrar na voz de Tom tranquilizando-o, implacável:

\- Eu vou cuidar de você. Sempre cuidei, meu amor. E vou cuidar para sempre. Você não precisa preocupar com nada.

O segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro, esticando-o, ao mesmo tempo invasivo e bem-vindo. Harry gemia. E então, os dedos se foram e Tom se posicionou entre suas pernas. Quando ele deslizou para dentro, lentamente, deixando o menor acomodá-lo e acariciando seu corpo com toques macios e gentis, Harry sentiu os olhos rolarem para sua nuca. Um pequeno grito extasiado escapou de seus lábios.

Tom tocava seu corpo com a maestria de um violinista. E logo as estocadas se tornaram intensas, profundas, necessitadas, como os gemidos que enchiam as paredes do quarto.

\- Meu... – rosnou Tom, mordendo o pescoço alvo do menor.

\- Tom... Ah...

\- Diga, Harry. Diga que você é meu.

\- Eu sou... Ah... Eu sou...! – Ele estava tão perto da borda, olhando para um abismo do qual nunca poderia voltar.

\- Diga!

\- Eu sou seu!

O orgasmo veio de uma forma tão intensa que Harry pensou que fosse desmaiar, sentindo-se gozar entre o seu abdômen e o de Tom, enquanto este, com um gemido rouco de sua própria autoria, deixou-se derramar em seu interior.

\- Eu amo você, pequeno – diz Tom, segundos depois, pousando um delicado beijo em seus lábios.

Harry não responde.

Mas se obriga a oferecer um pequeno sorriso.

Depois de alguns instantes, Tom se afasta com cuidado, limpa a si mesmo e a Harry com uma toalha que trouxera do banheiro e coloca as calças do pijama, antes de seguir para o seu lado da cama. Harry, por sua vez, imagina-se tomando um banho rápido e voltando para casa.

Mas _aquela_ era sua casa.

Então, ele apenas suspirou e se deixou abraçar por Tom.

Quando Harry ouviu a respiração do homem ao seu lado nivelar, indicando que este caíra num sono profundo, ele se afastou com cuidado e, finalmente, apanhou o diário sob a cama. Talvez fosse a sensação de dormência pós-sexo, a euforia, mas Harry finalmente teve coragem de ver o que ele mesmo poderia lhe contar de sua vida, ao menos nas últimas semanas.

Ele estava nervoso, é claro. Ele não sabia o que havia naquele diário, que tipo de surpresa, mistério. Sob a luz fraca do abajur ao lado da cama, Harry viu o álbum de fotos no criado mudo, que continha uma versão do seu passado, porém uma versão que fora selecionada por Tom. Ele imaginava se aquele diário conteria uma outra versão.

Por fim, Harry o abriu.

A primeira página não tinha pauta. Continha apenas seu nome escrito com caneta preta: Harry James Potter Riddle.

Então este era seu nome completo?

 _Potter..._

Ele estava admirado por não ter escrito algo como "particular!" ou "mantenha distância". Ao virar a página, porém, Harry encontrou algo inesperado, aterrorizante. Mais aterrorizante do que qualquer coisa que vira naquele dia. Ali, destacando-se no meio da página, em caneta preta e letras maiúsculas, estavam quatro palavras:

NÃO CONFIE EM TOM.

 **Continua...**

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

\- É que eu tive uma lembrança.

\- Uma lembrança? – Tom sorri feliz, os olhos escuros brilhando cheios de ternura – Que tipo de lembrança?

-x-

 **N/A:** Olá, meus amores! Espero que estejam todos bem e aproveitando o final do ano sem surtar loucamente igual esta autora que vos fala. Sério, gente, OAB, estágio, final de semestre, TCC... Tudo junto e misturado é uma coisa linda! Quero que chegue o Natal logo. De qualquer forma, mesmo com toda essa loucura, não posso deixar de trazer um novo capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem!

O que acharam do Dr. Malfoy? Será que podemos confiar nele? E o nosso querido Tom, é digno de confiança? Pobre Harry... Mas não tão pobre assim, porque ele bem que aproveitou esse Lemon! Hahaha... E vocês, o que acharam? Estão gostando da história? Querem mais? Por favor, deixem suas REVIEWS dizendo o que estão achando!

Um beijo especial e meus sinceros agradecimentos à:

 **Ia-Chan**... **CristinBay**... **Tonks Fenix**... **Jasper1997**... **Nicodemos V. Alexandrov**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **Malukita**... **Ana Paula- A.P**... **vrriacho**... **Barbara Vitoria**... **FaFaVe**... **tarsilag**... **Dyeniffer Mariane**... **lunynha**... **yggdrasil001**... E **Hanii Seirios Slytherin**!

Um grande Beijo!

E até o próximo capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling. Toda a trama desta história é baseada na incrível obra de S.J. Watson, que, obviamente, também não me pertence. Porém, a causa da amnésia de Harry e o final desta história serão completamente diferentes do livro de Watson. Essa história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
 **(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash** , ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. E contém **Lemon** , ou seja, sexo explícito entre os ão, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, é muito simples: não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava frio, apesar do cobertor enrolado ao redor de seu corpo, e escuro, exceto pela luz vermelha que piscava na sala e por um espelho, pendurado alguns centímetros acima de sua cabeça em um ângulo tal que refletiria para Harry a imagem de uma tela de computador situada em outro lugar. Além dos tampões de ouvido, Harry usava fones, por meio dos quais o Dr. Malfoy lhe dissera que conversariam durante o procedimento, mas por enquanto o médico estava em silêncio. Harry não ouvia nada além do zumbido distante, o som de sua respiração, pesada e difícil, e os batimentos monótonos de seu coração.

Com a mão direita, Harry segurava um bulbo de plástico cheio de ar, o qual Draco lhe dissera para apertar caso precisasse dizer alguma coisa, pois não seria possível ouvi-lo sob o barulho da máquina de ressonância magnética. Naquele momento, Harry segurava a superfície borrachuda e aguardava. Ele queria fechar os olhos, mas, segundo o Dr. Malfoy, ele deveria mantê-los abertos, a fim de olhar para a tela. Moldes de espuma mantinham sua cabeça perfeitamente imóvel, ele não poderia se mexer nem se quisesse, e o cobertor sobre seu corpo parecia uma mortalha.

Um instante de quietude e então um clique. Tão alto que Harry se assustou apesar dos tampões de ouvido. Deste clique se seguiu outro, e depois um terceiro. Um barulho grave, se vindo da máquina ou de sua cabeça, Harry não sabia dizer. Era como um monstro desajeitado acordando, o momento de silêncio antes do ataque. Ele segurou firme o plástico, determinado a não apertá-lo, e então começou um som, como o de um alarme ou furadeira, altíssimo, tão alto que todo o seu corpo se sacudia a cada novo choque.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Então ouviu a voz de Draco:

\- Harry – dizia – Poderia abrir os olhos, por favor? – Portanto, de algum modo ele podia vê-lo – Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

"Bem?" – Harry pensou – "O que ele sabe sobre estar bem? O que ele sabe sobre como é estar no meu lugar, aqui deitado, numa cidade da qual não me lembro, com pessoas que nunca vi? Acordar ao lado de um homem desconhecido que diz ser meu marido? Receber o telefonema de um médico o qual não me lembro de ter visto? Sinto-me flutuando, completamente sem lastros, à mercê do vento".

\- Harry – Draco insiste, sempre tão calmo e paciente – Pode olhar para as imagens? Pense no que elas são e diga o que são, mas apenas para si mesmo. Não diga em voz alta.

Harry abriu os olhos. Acima, no espelhinho, apareciam desenhos, um após o outro, de traço preto sobre fundo branco. Um homem. Uma escada. Uma cadeira. Um martelo. Ele nomeou cada um à medida que surgiam e então a tela cintilou as palavras "Obrigado! Agora relaxe!", e ele repetiu isso a si mesmo também, para se manter ocupado, pensando ao mesmo tempo em como alguém poderia relaxar numa máquina como essa.

Mais orientações apareceram na tela. Relembre um acontecimento do passado, dizia, e embaixo piscaram as palavras: Uma festa.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Tentou se lembrar de algo que vira numa das fotografias afixadas no banheiro hoje cedo. Ele e Tom em vestes de gala. Pareciam estar se divertindo. Pareciam estar numa festa. Imagens vieram, mas não pareciam reais. Dava para perceber que Harry não estava se lembrando delas, e sim as inventando.

Sua mente então se voltou para festas de criança. Aniversários com sua mãe, sua tia, que possuía uma estranha cara de cavalo e seu primo, que se assemelhava a um filhote de leão marinho. Crianças correndo. Seu primo reclamando. Sua tia fazendo cara de nojo. E sua mãe sorrindo. Sempre sorrindo.

Lembranças de outra festa lhe ocorreram então. Harry se viu em uma casa, olhando pela janela do seu quarto. Ele estava nu, com mais ou menos 17 anos. Há mesas dobráveis ao longo da rua, arrumadas em longas filas, repletas de travessas com pãezinhos de linguiça e sanduíches, jarras de suco de laranja. Há bandeiras do Reino Unido em toda parte, flâmulas penduradas em todas as janelas. Azuis. Vermelhas. Brancas.

As crianças estão fantasiadas – de pirata, de feiticeiro, de viking – enquanto os adultos tentam organizá-las em grupos para fazer uma corrida de ovo na colher. Harry vê sua tia no jardim gritando alguma coisa para seu primo e sua gangue de delinquentes, enquanto seu tio está sentado numa espreguiçadeira parecendo uma morsa prestes a dar a luz.

\- Volte para a cama – diz uma voz. Harry se vira. Um adolescente pálido de cabelos negros está sentado em sua cama de solteiro, embaixo do seu pôster dos Slits, mas Harry não consegue distinguir seu rosto.

Ele precisa se lembrar.

Ele _deve_ se lembrar.

Essa pessoa... Esse garoto... Ele é _importante._

Mas Harry não consegue associar seu rosto a um nome.

O lençol branco está enrolado aos pés da cama, machado com um pouco de sangue. Harry não tinha lhe contado que era sua primeira vez e, por isso, o rapaz não o preparara corretamente, ou talvez fosse tão inexperiente quanto ele.

\- Não – Harry responde – Levante! Você precisa se vestir antes que os meus tios voltem!

Ele ri, mas não com maldade.

\- Venha!

Harry coloca seus jeans com uma pequena careta de dor.

\- Não – diz, esticando o braço para apanhar a camiseta – Levante, por favor...

Ele parece desapontado. Harry não achava que isso iria acontecer – o que não significa que ele não quisesse que acontecesse –, e agora queria ficar sozinho. Não tinha nada a ver com _ele_.

\- Tá, tudo bem – diz ele, levantando-se. Harry olha para o outro lado, para a janela, enquanto ele se veste – A gente se vê na escola, baby – continua, dando um beijo em seu pescoço, mas Harry não lhe diz nada. Só olha para trás quando ele sai.

Uma voz em seu ouvido o traz de volta ao presente:

\- Ótimo. Mais imagens agora, Harry – diz o Dr. Malfoy – Olhe cada uma e diga a si mesmo o que, ou quem, é, certo? Pronto?

Engolindo em seco, Harry se pergunta o que Draco iria lhe mostrar? Quem? Quão ruim seria?

"Sim", pensa consigo mesmo, e começam.

A primeira fotografia era em preto e branco. Uma criança – um menino de 4 ou 5 anos de idade – nos braços de uma mulher ruiva. O menino estava apontando para alguma coisa, ele e a mulher estavam rindo, e no fundo, ligeiramente fora de foco, via-se uma grade atrás da qual descansava um leão. Uma mãe, Harry pensou consigo mesmo. Um filho. Em um zoológico. E então, com um choque de reconhecimento, olhou para o rosto da criança e percebeu que o menino de brilhantes olhos verdes e cabelo bagunçado era ele e a mãe, a sua mãe. A respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de já ter ido a um zoológico, e, no entanto, ali estavam, ali estava a prova de que fora. "Eu", diz silenciosamente, lembrando-se do que Draco dissera. "Mamãe".

As imagens começaram a passar rápido, e Harry reconheceu apenas algumas. Uma foto de seu pai com os cabelos pretos tão rebeldes quanto os seus, sorrindo, feliz, lendo o jornal no quarto da frente da sua casa. Então uma foto sua e de Tom, num jantar elegante, ao lado de outro casal que Harry não reconheceu. As outras fotos eram de desconhecidos. Uma mulher negra com uniforme de enfermeira; outra mulher de tailleur sentada diante de uma estante de livros, espiando por cima de seus óculos com uma expressão séria; um homem de cabelos vermelhos e rosto repleto de sardas; um idoso de barba comprida e óculos em formato de meia lua. Uma criança pequena, um menino, tomando sorvete. Um grupo de pessoas dispersas olhando para a câmera. Um homem atraente de cabelo negro e sorriso no canto dos lábios. Elas continuaram aparecendo, essas fotografia, e Harry as olhava tentando localizá-las, lembrar como (ou até mesmo se) estavam entremeadas na tapeçaria de sua vida.

Então a foto de uma mulher apareceu.

Uma jovem de vinte e poucos anos, cabelos castanhos emaranhados e ar de inteligência aguçada. Estava numa biblioteca, rodeada de livros, olhando com fingida irritação para a câmera.

Sua melhor amiga.

Harry sabia disso. Ele só não sabia _como_. Sua cabeça doía tanto. De repente, começou a entrar em pânico. O ruído da máquina parecia aumentar de tom e de volume, até virar uma sirene, um alerta, e seu estômago revirou. Ele não conseguia respirar e fechou os olhos. O peso do cobertor começou a pressionar seu corpo, tão pesado quanto uma placa de mármore, tanto que teve a sensação de estar se afogando.

Ele tentou apertar o bulbo com a mão direita, mas ela estava cerrada em forma de punho, fechada sobre o nada. As unhas se enterravam na carne; ele havia deixado cair o bulbo. Gritou, um grito sem palavras.

\- Harry – disse uma voz no seu ouvido – Harry.

Ele não conseguia distinguir de quem era, ou o que ela queria que fizesse, por isso tornou a gritar e começou a chutar o cobertor para longe do seu corpo.

\- Harry!

Agora mais alto. Então a sirene parou, uma porta se abriu e apareceram vozes na sala e mãos sobre ele, sobre os seus braços e pernas e ao longo do seu peito, então Harry abriu os olhos.

\- Está tudo bem – disse Draco carinhosamente em seu ouvido – Você está bem. Eu estou aqui, Harry.

Depois de se acalmar um pouco, ainda rodeado pelos braços fortes do Dr. Malfoy, os dois foram tomar um café. Ficava no fim de um corredor pequeno, com cadeiras de plástico cor de laranja e mesas de fórmica amareladas. Travessas com itens de confeitaria e sanduíches murchavam à luz implacável. Harry não tinha nenhum dinheiro na carteira, mas isso não parecia importar para Draco, que voltou para a mesa com duas xícaras de café e uma fatia de bolo de cenoura para Harry, que agora olhava para a paisagem ensolarada do jardim do hospital pela janela.

\- Aqui está – disse Draco, colocando a bandeja na frente de Harry – Espero que esteja razoável.

Harry tomou um gole do café e sorriu. Estava amargo e quente demais.

\- Está bom – falou – Obrigado.

\- Sinto muito – disse o médico, depois de um instante. Primeiro Harry achou que ele estivesse falando do café – Não tinha ideia de que você acharia tão incômodo.

\- É claustrofóbico – admitiu – E barulhento.

\- Sim, claro.

\- Deixei cair o botão de emergência.

Draco suspirou e alcançou a mão de Harry em cima da mesa, acariciando-a levemente.

\- Você entrou em pânico – explicou – Não é assim tão incomum. Não é nada confortável lá dentro, como você mesmo disse.

Harry comeu um pedaço do bolo. Surpreendentemente, estava bom.

\- As fotografias. Quem eram? Onde as conseguiu?

\- Eram uma mistura. Algumas eu consegui nos seus arquivos médicos. Tom as doou anos atrás. Pedi que você trouxesse algumas de casa para este exercício há dois dias, você disse que elas estavam organizadas ao redor do seu espelho. Algumas eu forneci, de pessoas que você nunca viu. Nós as misturamos. Algumas das fotos eram de pessoas que você conheceu quando ainda era criança, de pessoas que deveria, ou poderia, se lembrar. Familiares. Amigos da escola. O resto era de pessoas de uma época da sua vida da qual você definitivamente não se recorda.

Harry balançou a cabeça, ouvindo-o em silêncio.

\- Estou tentando descobrir se existe diferença na forma como você tenta acessar as lembranças desses diversos períodos. A reação mais forte foi ao seu marido, é claro – comentou Draco, com um franzir de cenho, como se aquilo o incomodasse – mas você também reagiu a outras. Embora você não se lembre das pessoas do seu passado, os padrões de excitação neural definitivamente estão presentes.

\- Quem era a mulher de cabelos castanhos na biblioteca?

Draco sorriu.

\- Uma velha amiga, talvez? – perguntou ele.

\- Sabe o nome dela?

\- Receio que não. As fotos que estavam em seu arquivo não estavam com legendas.

Harry assente. "Uma velha amiga". Disso ele sabia. Era sua melhor amiga. No entanto, era o nome dela o que ele tanto queria.

-x-

Eles estavam jantando num silêncio tranquilo. Tom não suspeitava que Harry houvesse saído de casa esta manhã, porque _o próprio Harry_ decidira seguir com a terapia dessa forma, em segredo, ou pelo menos fora o que o Dr. Malfoy lhe contara. Mas, após ver aquelas fotos, Harry tinha tantas perguntas flutuando em sua cabeça.

\- Os meus pais...? – pergunta baixinho. E Tom o encara por cima de sua taça de vinho, um olhar triste, porém resignado. Harry não sabia quantas vezes fizera esta pergunta antes.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Quando?

\- Você tinha 7 anos. Foi num acidente de carro.

\- Oh.

\- Então você ficou com seus tios até ir para a faculdade – continua – Você os odiava.

\- Certo.

Uma imagem pairou diante de Harry. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos muito espessos e olhar inteligente aguçado. Um nome veio, sem querer. "O que Hermione vai achar disso?".

Ali estava. O nome se sua melhor amiga. Hermione.

\- E Hermione? – pergunta – Minha amiga Hermione? Ela ainda está viva?

\- Hermione? – exclamou Tom. Pareceu intrigado por um momento, então sua expressão mudou – Você se lembra de Hermione?

Ele parecia surpreso.

\- Tive apenas uma lembrança.

\- Uma lembrança? – Tom sorri feliz, os olhos escuros cheios de ternura – Que tipo de lembrança, meu amor?

\- De Hermione – respondeu Harry – Era minha melhor amiga. O que aconteceu com ela?

Tom suspirou com tristeza e, por um instante, Harry congelou. Ele falou devagar, mas o que disse não foi tão ruim quanto o menor temia.

\- Ela se mudou – disse ele – Há alguns anos. Poucos anos depois de a gente se casar, na verdade.

\- Para onde?

\- Austrália.

\- Eu e ela ainda mantemos contato?

\- Mantiveram durante algum tempo. Depois não mais.

Não parecia possível. Era sua melhor amiga, quase uma irmã, Harry _sabia_ disso. Por que outro motivo se importaria com o que ela poderia pensar?

\- Nós brigamos?

Tom hesitou, e novamente Harry sente uma reflexão calculada, um ajuste. Ele percebe que Tom sabia o que poderia chateá-lo. Teve anos para aprender o que o menor achava aceitável e o que é terreno perigoso. Afinal, essa não deve ser a primeira vez que eles têm essa conversa. Ele teve a oportunidade de praticar, de aprender a preferir vias que não irão cortar pelo meio a visão de sua vida e despachar a mente confusa de Harry para outro lugar.

\- Não – respondeu Tom – Acho que não. Vocês não brigaram. Ou pelo menos não que você tenha me contado. Acho que vocês apenas se afastaram, e então Hermione conheceu alguém, casou e os dois se mudaram.

Uma imagem veio à mente de Harry. Hermione lhe dizendo que jamais se casaria. "Tenho muito a estudar para terminar minha tese. Então ingressar como professora em Oxford ou Cambridge. Não tenho tempo para casamentos, Harry", dizia ela, enquanto abria um livro grosso em seu colo. Eles estavam sentados na biblioteca, Harry sorria, tentando se concentrar em seu próprio livro.

Harry sentiu uma onda repentina de amor por sua melhor amiga. Embora mal se lembrasse do que haviam vivido, de suas vidas juntos (e amanhã até o pouco que lembrou estaria perdido), sentiu de algum modo que ainda estavam conectados, que aquela ainda era sua amiga, sua irmã, aquela que por algum tempo significou muito para ele.

\- Nós fomos ao casamento dela?

\- Sim – assentiu Tom – Venha comigo.

O que restava do jantar havia sido esquecido quando Harry seguiu Tom para a sala, onde se sentou no sofá e esperou seu marido retornar do andar de cima com uma caixa pequena, a qual abriu sobre seu colo e, vasculhando ali dentro, retirou algumas fotografias. Eram fotos de casamento, embora não oficiais; estavam fora de foco e escuras, tinham sido tiradas por um amador. Por Tom, o menor adivinhou.

Ela era como Harry a havia imaginado. Não muito alta, magra, de cabelos castanhos enrolados num coque no alto da cabeça e olhos inteligentes de quem quer compreender todos os mistérios do mundo. Estava de pé, perto da beira de um penhasco, com um vestido branco agitado pela brisa, enquanto o sol se punha no mar atrás dela. Harry pousou esta foto e olhou as outras. Em algumas, Hermione estava com o marido – um homem ruivo de sardas no rosto que Harry não reconheceu – e em outras ele estava com os dois, com um terno cinza claro. Era verdade; ele havia sido um dos padrinhos.

\- Tem alguma do nosso casamentou? – perguntou.

Tom balançou a cabeça.

\- Elas estavam num álbum separado – informou – Que se perdeu.

É claro. O incêndio.

Harry devolveu as fotos para ele sentindo como se estivesse olhando outra vida, não a sua. Teve uma vontade desesperadora de subir as escadas, de escrever no diário sobre suas descobertas.

\- Estou cansado – suspirou – Vou me deitar.

\- É claro – disse Tom. Então, estendeu a mão – Aqui – apanhou o maço de fotografias da mão de Harry e o recolocou na caixa – Vou guardá-las em um local seguro.

\- Espere – Harry o deteve e apanhou uma das fotos. Uma foto sua abraçado a Hermione – Quero ficar com esta.

Tom o observou por alguns instantes, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

-x-

Naquela noite, ele afixou a foto de Hermione com as outras, ao lado do espelho do banheiro. E num post-it amarelo anotou: _Hermione. Melhor amiga._

Então, abrindo o diário, Harry se pôs a escrever:

 _Hoje você se lembrou de Hermione.  
Ela é sua melhor amiga.  
_ _Você colou uma foto dela no banheiro, ao lado das outras.  
_ _Tom não parecia satisfeito quando você pegou a foto.  
_ _Não deixe Tom tirá-la de você._

Depois de guardar o diário, ele ouve Tom desligar a televisão e fechar a porta da frente à chave. Trancando-os ali. Afinal, não lhe faria nenhum bem sair vagando por aí, não em sua condição.

Suspirando, Harry decide tomar um banho antes de dormir. Ele se despe sem pressa, sentindo como seu corpo parecia diferente daquilo que se lembrava. O corpo de um homem cercado por uma redoma de vidro, suave, intocado e assombrado pelo fantasma de um passado desconhecido, cujo rosto todas as noites ele se esquecia. A água quente sobre seus ombros, tão reconfortante, não era capaz de aplacar a dor e a angústia que o consumia. _Hermione_. Como pudera se esquecer de Hermione? Como pudera se esquecer de tudo? Por que sua vida se transforma em algo assim?

Uma tela em branco.

Que todos os dias precisava ser adornada por novos traços de aquarela.

Seria Tom, então, o pintor? Aquele que todos os dias traçava os contornos de sua vida?

Harry estava tão distraído que não ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. De olhos fechados, ele somente se deu conta de que havia outra pessoa ali quando um corpo musculoso, quente e igualmente nu o abraçou pelas costas, rodeando sua estreita cintura com braços fortes.

\- Tom – ofegou Harry, pronunciando o nome que conhecera hoje de manhã, escrito num post-it amarelo ao lado de uma fotografia. _Tom. Seu marido._

\- Está tudo bem, pequeno. Eu estou aqui.

\- E-Eu já estava saindo... – murmurou assustado. Suas bochechas, naquele momento, tingiam-se de vermelho não pelo vapor do banho, mas pela vergonha de sentir aquele corpo forte e completamente nu pressionado intimamente contra o seu – Vou d-deixá-lo à vontade...

\- Fique aqui – comandou o maior – deixe-me sentir você.

\- Mas...

\- Silêncio, meu amor. Está tudo bem.

\- Não, por favor...

Ignorando as súplicas que se misturavam a pequenos gemidos, Tom puxou o menor para um beijo apaixonado, no qual não hesitou em colocar todo o seu amor, sua possessividade e devoção. Harry, por sua vez, se perdeu naquelas sensações: na água quente lambendo sua pele, nas mãos hábeis percorrendo seu corpo, no vapor nublando seus sentidos, mas, especialmente, na boca voraz que assaltava a sua com desejo e maestria.

De repente, Harry se viu pressionado contra os azulejos imaculados brancos, suas pernas finas ao redor da cintura de Tom, que se ocupava agora de deixar pequenas marcas possessivas em seu pescoço.

\- Por favor... – Harry implorou. Pelo o que? Ele não sabia.

Ele não sabia ao certo se queria que Tom continuasse, se queria seguir adiante, ou sequer se desejava estar ali. Ele não sabia o que queria, não naquele momento e talvez para o resto de sua vida.

Ele não sabia.

Desde que acordara naquela manhã, Harry não sabia onde estava, quem era, ou o que deveria fazer de sua vida. Mas ele não precisava se preocupar, pois Tom sempre estaria lá para guiá-lo, para lhe mostrar o que ele precisava saber.

\- Eu amo você, pequeno, nunca duvide disso.

Harry não respondeu.

E, no instante seguinte, um gemido abafado pelo som do chuveiro escapou de seus lábios ao ser completamente preenchido pela anatomia de Tom, entregando-se ao _seu marido_ mais uma vez, ainda que em sua fragmentada mente aquela fosse a primeira vez.

Sempre a primeira vez...

Sempre confuso.

Sempre com medo.

Sempre à mercê de Tom.

 **Continua...**

 **Próximo Capítulo:** \- Um filho? Nós adotamos uma criança? – Harry gritava, histérico – Onde ele está? Quando você pensava me contar?

-x-

 **N/A:** Olá, meus amados leitores! Como vocês estão? Espero que estejam muito bem. Hoje trago para vocês um capítulo relativamente curto, mas essencial para o decorrer dessa história. Logo, logo, vocês irão compreender. A partir de agora, estarei cursando meu último semestre de Direito este ano, o que significa: TCC. Mas não se preocupem, por mais que eu demore um pouquinho, sempre voltarei com novos capítulos para vocês. É com muita alegria, porém, que divido com vocês minha conquista mais recente: PASSEI NA OAB! Muito obrigada pelo apoio e pela torcida de vocês!

Espero também que vocês apreciem este capítulo e me falem o que vocês estão achando da história através de suas **REVIEWS**.

Aproveito para deixar um grande beijo e meus agradecimentos especiais a:

 **Mello evans**... **Inu**... **SrtaSnape2014**... **Ia-Chan**... **thesecretpassage1**... **TaiSouza**... **yggdrasil001**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **Barbara Vitoria**... **vrriacho**... **Dyeniffer Mariane**... **Hanii Seirios Slytherin**... e **CristinBay**!

Um grande Beijo!  
E até o próximo (e tenso) capítulo de **Destino Entrelaçados**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling. Toda a trama desta história é baseada na incrível obra de S.J. Watson, que, obviamente, também não me pertence. Porém, a causa da amnésia de Harry e o final desta história serão completamente diferentes do livro de Watson. Essa história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
 **(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash** , ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. E contém **Lemon** , ou seja, sexo explícito entre os ão, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, é muito simples: não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry desligou o telefone e olhou para o tapete macio sob seus pés, os desenhos geométricos disformes se assemelhavam aos pensamentos que vagavam por sua própria mente. Formas confusas, pensamentos conflitantes e a incerteza constante. Mas, pelo o que o Dr. Malfoy acabara de lhe contar ao telefone – numa assustadora rotina que, pelo visto, repetia-se dia após dia – havia um foco de luz em meio às trevas da incerteza de sua mente. Seu diário.

"Você o guarda embaixo do colchão" – Draco havia dito – "Sugiro que o leia e veja o que você mesmo pode lhe dizer sobre sua condição".

Harry, então, subiu as escadas com as pernas trêmulas e chegou ao estranho quarto no qual havia acordado esta manhã, ao lado de _seu marido_. Nada lhe parecia familiar. Mas, ao alcançar o diário em seu esconderijo, um esconderijo do qual ele sequer podia recordar, Harry se viu abraçado por uma cálida sensação de segurança. Ali estavam suas memórias, ou, pelo menos, um breve resquício delas.

Com medo de que Tom pudesse voltar a qualquer momento, Harry se trancou no banheiro para ler o diário. As páginas suaves tocavam seus dedos como ferro em brasa enquanto seus olhos bebiam de cada palavra delineada em sua própria caligrafia. E quando chegou ao final, um doloroso aperto se instalou em seu peito.

Hermione.

Sua melhor amiga.

Ele havia se lembrado dela no dia anterior, segundo o seu diário, e fixara uma foto sua com as outras, no mural ao lado do espelho do banheiro.

 _Não deixe Tom tirá-la de você._

Olhando para cima de repente, Harry buscou a foto de Hermione por entre as demais. Mas ela não estava mais lá. Nada. Nenhuma forma de se lembrar do rosto de sua melhor amiga.

 _Não deixe Tom tirá-la de você._

Por quê?

Por que Tom havia escondido a foto de Hermione? O que ele ganharia com isso? Por que seu marido parecia controlar cada detalhe de sua vida?

Uma lágrima silenciosa deslizou dos belos olhos esmeraldas. Naquele momento, o ar parecia desaparecer de seus pulmões. Ele se sentia desamparado, triste, com medo, claustrofóbico... Antes que sucumbisse a um ataque de pânico, Harry destrancou a porta, ingressou no quarto e abriu a janela. Então, fechou os olhos sentindo o vento frio acalmar seus nervos. Dez minutos depois, Harry tinha duas certezas: ele não podia confiar em Tom e precisava encontrar a foto de Hermione.

Durante as próximas horas, Harry revirou aquela desconhecida casa – a sua casa – em busca da foto de sua melhor amiga. Cabelos espessos e olhos inteligentes, isto era apenas do que ele se lembrava, mas _precisava_ encontrá-la. A hora do almoço passou em branco, as batatas e o peixe que Tom lhe mostrara antes de sair foram esquecidos no congelador. Harry não estava com fome. Ele estava determinado a retomar pelo menos esta parcela do controle de sua vida.

Após revirar o andar debaixo, lembrando-se, é claro, de deixar tudo conforme havia encontrado, Harry seguiu para o quarto de hóspedes e agora estava em cima de uma cadeira, vasculhando a parte superior dos armários. De repente, seus dedos resvalaram numa caixa branca de arquivos e sem querer Harry a derrubou no chão. Assustado, ele rapidamente pulou da cadeira e se ajoelhou para arrumar a bagunça, isto até seus olhos se fixarem nos papéis caídos no chão:

Fotos.

Fotos suas com Tom, com pessoas desconhecidas – amigos, talvez? –, em lugares exóticos os quais Harry não tinha nenhuma lembrança de conhecer. No entanto, uma foto em especial chamou sua atenção. Ele estava num parque bonito, rodeados de campos verdes e floridos com uma criança de um ano – talvez menos – em seus braços.

" _David"._ Ele leu na parte de trás da foto.

Imediatamente, seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida. Olhando ao redor com atenção, Harry viu o que tanto temia: mais fotos suas com a adorável criança em seus braços. Fotos tiradas em lugares diferentes, em momentos diferentes, mas o amor em seus olhos era o mesmo em todas elas. "David". Ele leu atrás de outra foto e reconheceu a própria caligrafia, "amado filho". "2010".

Não fazia sentido. O que havia acontecido? Ele tivera um filho com alguma mulher antes de conhecer Tom? Eles haviam contratado uma barriga de aluguel? Haviam adotado uma criança? Uma criança que hoje deveria ter quase cinco anos de idade?

Mas não há criança, pensou Harry. _Onde estava seu filho?_

Ele sentiu seu mundo guinar mais uma vez. Aquela palavra: _filho_. Pensando nela, dizendo a si mesmo cheio de certeza, Harry sabia que era verdade. Aquele menino, aquele bebê de brilhantes olhos azuis, David... Ele era seu filho.

Harry não sabe ao certo quanto tempo ficou ajoelhado no chão, olhando para as fotos espalhadas ao seu redor. Dez minutos? Vinte? Uma hora? Em algum momento, ele escutou a chave abrindo a porta de entrada e o arrastar de pés de Tom ao limpá-los no capacho. Harry não se mexeu. Ouviu Tom entrar na cozinha, depois na sala de jantar, e, em seguida, o grito para o andar de cima perguntando se estava tudo bem. Tom parecia aflito, Harry observou brevemente, a voz tinha reverberações de nervosismo que Harry não havia ouvido esta manhã.

\- Sim. Está tudo bem – Harry se forçou a responder e rapidamente guardou as fotos na caixa, colocando-a de qualquer jeito no armário e voltando os móveis para seus lugares.

Sabendo que seu diário estava seguro em seu lugar sob o colchão, Harry desceu as escadas. Ele ficou parado na porta da sala de estar e tentou acalmar a respiração, mas não conseguiu, ela saía em jorros quentes. Ele não sabia o que dizer a Tom, como lhe perguntar sobre David. Tom lhe perguntaria como sabia e, então, o que diria?

Não importava, porém.

Nada importava.

Nada, senão saber de seu filho. Harry então fechou os olhos e, quando se sentiu o mais calmo possível, empurrou a porta suavemente e a abriu. Ele a sentiu deslizar sobre o carpete áspero. Tom não ouviu, estava sentado na mesa digitando alguma coisa no notebook, rodeado por alguns papeis que pareciam importantes, cheios de gráficos e números com mais de cinco casas decimais. Harry sentiu uma onda de raiva. Tom parecia tão concentrado nos gráficos e números que brilhavam na pequena tela, focado no trabalho, alheio a dor da ausência de seu filho. Naquele momento, Harry quis correr até ele, agarrá-lo pela gola da camisa e gritar até que ele contasse tudo, por que havia escondido a foto de Hermione, por que havia escondido as provas da existência de seu filho. Harry queria exigir que Tom lhe devolvesse tudo o que havia perdido.

Mas ele sabia que não adiantaria nada. Em vez disso, pigarreou. Um pigarro minúsculo, delicado. Um pigarro que dizia: "não quero interromper, mas...".

Tom sorriu ao vê-lo.

\- Venha aqui, meu amor.

Harry obedeceu e entrou na sala.

\- Tom? – falou, a voz engasgada que lhe parecia estranha aos próprios ouvidos – Tom, preciso conversar com você.

Imediatamente, o mais velho estreitou os olhos e sua expressão assumiu um ar frio que, nas palavras de Harry, só poderia ser descrito como "assustador". Harry deu um passo para trás. Mas Tom se levantou e foi até ele a passos decididos.

\- O que foi meu amor? Você está bem?

\- Não – respondeu o menor. Tom parou a poucos centímetros de onde ele estava e o abraçou, mas Harry permaneceu imóvel e não devolveu o gesto.

\- O que foi?

Harry olhou para seu marido, para aquele rosto inegavelmente atraente. Tom parecia controlado, como se já tivesse passado por isso antes. Mas seu olhar possuía um brilho estranho, o qual Harry não sabia descrever, mas que lhe transmitia um frio na barriga. No entanto, Harry já não podia aguentar mais e de seus lábios escapou o nome de seu filho:

\- Onde está David? – perguntou. As palavras saíram engasgadas – Onde ele está?

A expressão de Tom mudou. Seus olhos brilharam com algo parecido a surpresa. Ou seria irritação? Ele respirou fundo.

\- Me diga – Harry pediu – Por favor, me diga agora.

Tom o abraçou novamente e Harry sentiu vontade de empurrá-lo para longe, mas não o fez.

\- Harry – ele disse – Por favor, acalme-se. Posso explicar tudo. Certo?

Harry queria dizer não, as coisas não estavam nem um pouco certas, mas não disse nada. Ele apenas escondeu o rosto no peito de Tom e deixou um pequeno soluço escapar de seus lábios.

\- Me diga – ele implorou – Por favor, me diga.

Eles se sentaram no sofá e conversaram alguns minutos. Horas. Harry não sabia dizer. Ele não queria que Tom falasse, que repetisse aquilo, mas ele o fez de qualquer maneira:

\- David morreu.

Harry sentiu o peito apertar, o coração se fechar como uma ostra. Aquelas palavras afiadas como arame farpado. Tom voltou a falar:

\- Harry, meu amor. Lamento muito.

Harry sentiu raiva. Raiva dele. "Maldito", pensou, embora soubesse que não era culpa dele. Então, obrigou-se a falar:

\- Como?

Tom suspirou.

\- Dois anos depois de o adotarmos, ele teve meningite e não resistiu.

Dor.

Tudo se resumia a dor.

Uma dor profunda, dilacerante, reduzida a um único ponto: seu coração. Um filho, pensou Harry, um filho que nem sequer sabia que existira. Um bebê lindo de bochechas rechonchudas e brilhantes olhos azuis que não se lembrava de um dia ter levado em seus braços.

Tom falou novamente, a voz calma e controlada, quase impassível diante da situação:

\- Nós tentamos de tudo, meu amor. Isso é tudo o que você precisa saber.

\- O que? Não! Eu quero saber, preciso saber! Ele era meu filho!

\- Harry...

\- Quando ele morreu? Como? Ele ficou internado? Eu estava com ele?

O maior suspirou e acariciou a mão pequena entre as suas com ternura.

\- Ele morreu em fevereiro de 2012, há três anos, estava dormindo, internado no hospital de Londres. Seu coraçãozinho apenas parou.

\- Eu estava com ele? Eu estava lá naquele momento?

\- Não – respondeu Tom, baixando o olhar – Nenhum de nós estava. Foram poucos meses depois de você sofrer o acidente e naquele dia você esteve à beira de um surto psicótico.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto, quente como ácido e depois outra, e então mais outras. Harry as enxugou, com medo de que começar a chorar pudesse significar jamais parar. Ele sentiu sua mente começar a se fechar, a se esvaziar, a se encolher para o nada.

\- Eu nem sequer o conheci.

-x-

Mais tarde, Tom trouxe uma caixa e a colocou sobre a mesinha de centro na sala de estar. A mesma caixa que Harry havia encontrado no armário do quarto de hóspedes algumas horas antes. Se Tom reparou que ele havia mexido na caixa, não disse nada.

\- Deixo essas lá em cima – explicou – Por segurança.

\- Por segurança? – Harry repetiu. Ele não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo estava na mesma posição, olhando para o vazio que era seu próprio coração.

Tom suspirou.

\- Há certas coisas com as quais não seria bom você topar quando está sozinho, certas coisas que seria melhor eu explicar a você.

Harry se contorceu nervoso no sofá, sentindo-se quase culpado por haver perambulado por aí a procura da foto de sua amiga na ausência de Tom.

\- Este é David – disse Tom, retirando um punhado de fotografias e as entregando ao menor. Era uma foto de Harry numa rua andando em direção à câmera com um bebê em seus braços. O corpo do bebê está de frente para o seu, mas ele olha para trás, por cima de seu ombro, para a pessoa que está tirando a foto. O sorriso no pequeno rosto rechonchudo é quase uma versão desdentada do seu próprio.

\- Você tirou essa foto?

Tom assentiu. Harry olho-a novamente. Estava rasgada, as bordas manchadas, as cores lavadas como se estivessem levemente desbotando.

Aquele bebê.

Seu bebê.

Não parecia real.

Mas era real.

 _Era_...

\- Quando? – Harry perguntou.

Tom olhou por cima de seu ombro e sorriu.

\- Ele devia ter uns seis meses – disse ele – poucas semanas após a adoção.

\- Quando ele nasceu?

Ele enfiou a mão na caixa novamente e entregou ao menor algumas folhas de papel.

\- Em janeiro – respondeu.

Eram folhas amareladas, quebradiças. Uma certidão de nascimento e todos os papéis que formalizaram a adoção junto ao orfanato de Londres. Harry as leu em silêncio. Sua assinatura estava ali, ao lado da assinatura de Tom. Logo abaixo do nome do seu bebê: David.

\- David Thomas Riddle – disse Harry em voz alta. Tanto para si quanto para Tom.

\- David era o nome do meu bisavô – explicou ele – e nós concordamos que ele teria o sobrenome da minha família.

\- É claro – Harry falou, não muito convencido de que tivesse participado ativamente desta decisão, mas hipnotizado demais pelos papéis em suas mãos para poupar um segundo pensamento a respeito.

\- Aqui – disse Tom. Tirou os papéis das mãos dele e os dobrou – Há mais fotos. Quer vê-las?

Tom entregou ao menor mais algumas fotografias. Algumas que Harry havia visto de relance este manhã e outras até então desconhecidas.

\- Nós não temos tantas assim – falou o maior, enquanto Harry observava cada uma das imagens – Muitas se perderam...

\- Sim, eu lembro. Teve um incêndio – Harry comentou sem pensar.

Tom o observou de um jeito estranho, com os olhos estreitos, bem apertados.

\- Você se _lembra_? – perguntou ele, quase friamente. De repente, Harry não teve certeza. Ele não sabia se Tom havia lhe contado sobre o incêndio esta manhã ou se estaria se lembrando de algo que seu marido lhe dissera outro dia. Ou se teria simplesmente lido aquilo em seu diário esta manhã.

\- Sim, quero dizer, você me contou.

\- Contei? – indagou ele.

\- Sim.

\- Quando?

Harry engoliu em seco. Tinha sido aquela manhã ou dias atrás? Pensando em seu diário, o menor se lembrou de ter lido sobre o incêndio quando seu marido havia saído para o trabalho.

\- Antes de você sair para o trabalho – mentiu – Quando estávamos olhando o álbum. Você deve ter me contado, acho.

Tom franziu a testa. Harry, por sua vez, sentia-se péssimo por mentir para ele, mas não se via capaz de lidar com mais revelações.

\- Como eu saberia se não fosse assim? – Harry falou – Se não fosse por você?

Tom o encarou com aqueles olhos frios e penetrantes que pareciam ler sua alma, que o faziam se encolher ligeiramente e desviar o olhar, temeroso, como uma criança pequena.

\- Creio que sim – concordou por fim.

Harry, então, voltou os olhos ao punhado de fotografias em suas mãos. Eram dolorosamente poucas, inclusive na caixa não tinham muitas mais. Seriam aquelas fotos realmente tudo o que lhe restava de seu filho? A única forma de vê-lo? De conhecê-lo? De trazê-lo para sua fragmentada vida?

\- Quando o incêndio começou?

O relógio sobre a lareira soou suas badaladas.

\- Foi anos atrás. Na nossa antiga casa. Aquela onde moramos antes de nos mudarmos para cá – Harry assentiu em silêncio, ainda que não soubesse de que casa Tom estava falando. Este, no entanto, continuou – Perdemos muita coisa. Livros, documentos, alguns móveis. Esse tipo de coisa.

\- Mas como começou? – Harry insistiu.

Por um momento Tom não disse nada. Ele franziu os lábios e seus olhos brilharam de uma forma estranha, então disse:

\- Foi um acidente. Apenas um acidente.

Harry estremeceu, com medo, imaginando o que seu marido não queria lhe dizer. Teria ele deixado uma vela acesa, ou o ferro ligado, ou esquecido uma panela no fogo? De repente, ele se imaginou na cozinha onde estivera de manhã, com sua bancada de granito e móveis brancos, porém em outro lugar anos atrás. Ele se viu de pé diante de uma fritadeira chiando, sacudindo a peneira de metal com as batatas fatiadas, observando-as flutuarem à superfície antes de girarem e voltarem a afundar no óleo. Ele se viu ouvindo o telefone tocar, enxugar as mãos no avental que amarrara na cintura e ir até o corredor.

Então o que? Teria o óleo explodido em chamas enquanto ele atendia ao telefone, ou será que ele havia voltado para a sala ou ido ao banheiro, sem nenhuma lembrança de haver começado a preparar o jantar?

Harry não sabia, jamais poderia saber. Mas achou generoso da parte de Tom lhe dizer que havia sido um acidente. A vida domestica oferece tantos perigos para uma pessoa sem memória, e talvez outro marido tivesse apontado seus erros e suas deficiências, talvez incapaz de resistir a assumir uma posição severa e julgadora. Harry tocou seu braço com afeto e Tom sorriu, puxando-o para mais perto.

Harry fechou o maço de fotografias. Havia uma de David com pouco mais de um aninho usando um macacãozinho com estampa do Batman; noutra, ele sorria para a câmera sentado numa cadeira alta de bebê, o rosto coberto de algo que se assemelhava a papinha de maçã.

\- Essa foi tirada na hora do café da manhã – disse Tom – Era sempre o momento mais agitado – ele apontou para a foto e riu – Olhe, mesmo coberto de papinha David não parava de sorrir.

Harry acenou, perdido em pensamentos. Ele tentou se lembrar de seu filho, tentou se ver sentado na mesa lhe dando colheradas de papinha, ou dando banho, ou trocando uma fralda suja. Não veio nada. O adorável bebê na foto ainda lhe parecia um estranho.

Eles continuaram olhando as fotos. A maioria de Harry com David, uma ou outra de David sozinho; Tom deve ter tirado a maioria. Havia um papel enfiado entre as fotos em que pequenas mãozinhas de tinta guache azul estavam pintadas. Em sua própria caligrafia, Harry reconheceu o nome no canto inferior da folha. "David. 1 ano".

Ele não sabe por que, mas ao ver aquela folha seu coração pareceu entrar em colapso. A dor explodiu em seu peito como uma granada. Até então Harry estava calmo – não feliz, nem mesmo resignado, mas calmo –, porém aquela serenidade desapareceu como se tivesse evaporado. Embaixo dela, Harry estava em carne viva.

\- Desculpe – ele falou, devolvendo o maço de fotos para Tom – Não consigo. Não agora.

Tom o abraçou. Harry, no entanto, sentiu a náusea se avolumar em sua garganta, mas a controlou. Seu marido lhe dissera para não se preocupar, que ele ficaria bem, lembrando-lhe que estava ao seu lado, _sempre_ estaria. Harry então se agarrou a ele e ficaram ali sentados balançando um ao outro.

Harry se sentia dormente, totalmente distante da sala onde estavam. Ele observou Tom se levantar e ir apanhar um copo d'água para ele e então fechar a caixa de fotografias. Harry soluçava. E notou que Tom também estava triste, entretanto sua expressão parecia ter um quê de alguma outra coisa, algo sombrio que Harry não sabia discernir ao certo, mas não havia qualquer sinal de choque. Com um estremecimento, Harry percebeu que seu marido já havia feito isso antes. A dor de Tom pela perda de David não era nova. Ele teve tempo de acomodá-la em seu peito, de torná-la uma parte de si. Somente sua dor era nova, todos os dias.

Dando uma desculpa, Harry subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto, onde ele apanhou o diário, trancou-se no banheiro e começou a escrever sobre David, sobre _seu filho_.

-x-

Harry não sabia quantas horas havia passado quando Tom abriu a porta do quarto suavemente, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá e um sanduíche de rosbife e queijo brie. No entanto, ele permaneceu deitado na cama com o olhar perdido num ponto na parede, o rastro de lágrimas ainda visível em seu rosto.

\- Você precisa comer, pequeno.

\- Não estou com fome.

\- Coma – disse Tom, irredutível, colocando a bandeja em seu colo. Harry, por sua vez, apenas suspirou e obedeceu, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama e levando o sanduíche a boca sob o atento olhar de Tom.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até Harry perguntar:

\- Fui um bom pai?

\- Harry…

\- Preciso saber – insistiu – Quer dizer, como eu lidei com isso? Com uma criança? Ele tinha o que, pouco mais de um aninho quando eu...?

\- Quando você se acidentou – interrompeu ele – Sim. Ele tinha um ano e sete meses. Você foi um pai excelente, maravilhoso. Até aquele momento. Depois, bom...

Tom parou de falar, deixando o resto da frase em suspenso, e virou o rosto. Harry se perguntou o que seu marido estaria deixando por dizer. O que ele acha melhor não lhe contar?

Harry sabia o bastante para preencher algumas lacunas. Ele podia não ser capaz de se recordar daquela época, mas era capaz de imaginá-la. Podia se ver relembrando todos os dias que era casado e tinha um filho, que seu marido e filho estavam indo visitá-lo no ultimo hospital em que permanecera por semanas – inutilmente – internado. Ele podia se imaginar cumprimentando-os todos os dias como se nunca os tivesse visto antes, ligeiramente frio talvez, ou apenas espantado. Harry pode ver a dor pela qual passaram. Todos eles.

\- Tudo bem – Harry falou – Eu entendo.

\- Você era incapaz de cuidar de si próprio. Às vezes você ficava internado em diferentes hospitais para investigarmos uma forma de rever as sequelas do acidente por semanas, mas, no final, era tudo em vão. Quando voltava para casa, bem eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho nem mesmo por alguns minutos.

Harry fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Imaginou Tom precisando cuidar dele e de David e ainda trabalhar, provavelmente prestando serviços de advocacia home office, pois não podia sequer sair de casa para ir ao escritório e ainda assim, precisava sustentar a casa... Qualquer pessoa teria desistido, mas Tom ainda estava ali, ao seu lado, depois de tudo isso.

\- Você sempre se esquecia do que estava fazendo, no começo, logo nos primeiros meses após o acidente – continuou Tom – Costumava vagar por aí. Eu tinha medo de um dia você preparar um banho para David e deixar a torneira ligada, ou esquecê-lo na banheira. Ele tinha pouco mais de um ano. Então, meses depois veio a meningite e, às vezes, eu pensava que era demais para mim.

Harry segurou sua mão, apertando-a levemente, numa pequena carícia.

\- Desculpe – falou Tom – Só acho difícil pensar naquela época.

\- Eu sei – disse o menor – Eu sei. Mas e a minha mãe? E a sua mãe? Elas ajudavam? Elas gostavam de serem avós?

Tom hesitou e pareceu prestes a dizer algo.

\- Ela morreu, não morreu? Minha mãe?

\- Sim. Quando você era criança, num acidente de carro – explicou, apertando sua mão. Então, suspirou – meus pais também morreram há muitos anos, por isso David não conheceu os avós. Mas, na época, tínhamos uma vizinha, a Sra. Figgs, que nos ajudou muito, pelo menos até se mudar para a casa do filho em Leicester.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, em silêncio. Sua mente parecia se fechar, como se fosse incapaz de processar mais sofrimento, mais informações desse passado confuso, contudo, ele sabia que acordaria amanhã sem se lembrar de nada disso. O que poderia escrever em seu diário que o fizesse sobreviver ao dia de amanhã, ao dia depois de amanhã e aquele depois desse?

Ele bebeu o chá devagar, em silêncio, sob o olhar atento de Tom, que, ao ver a bandeja vazia, colocou-a sobre o criado mudo. Instantes depois, Harry sentiu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

\- Está tudo bem, pequeno. Eu estou aqui. Nunca sairei do seu lado. Nunca.

Harry estremeceu, o coração apertado e as lágrimas inevitáveis banhando seus olhos. No entanto, ele se deixou tocar suavemente por Tom. _Seu marido_. O homem que passara por tudo isso ao seu lado, que não havia desistido, nem o desamparado.

\- Eu te amo, pequeno.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, mas não tentou se afastar quando sentiu o maior puxá-lo para o meio da cama, ao mesmo tempo em suas peças de roupa o abandonavam uma a uma, graças às hábeis mãos de Tom. Ele sentiu frio. Um frio que ia além de seu corpo nu, do vento que adentrava por uma fresta da janela, proveniente do vazio em seu próprio coração. Ele fechou os olhos. Os lábios de Tom percorriam seu pescoço enquanto palavras repletas de amor e ternura eram sussurradas em seu ouvido, mas Harry fechou os olhos para não chorar. Ele queria se afastar. Ele queria empurrar Tom para longe e correr para o banheiro, trancar-se lá, quando sentiu o corpo agora desnudo de Tom cobrir o seu. Ele queria fechar as pernas, cobrir-se e chorar.

Mas não tinha esse direito.

Harry não tinha o direito de negar-se a Tom.

Tom era seu _marido_ e havia passado por tudo isso ao seu lado, sempre ao seu lado, aguentando unicamente sobre seus ombros todo o peso de uma casa, uma família, um filho pequeno e um esposo inútil e potencialmente perigoso para si e para os outros. Tom era a única pessoa em sua vida que realmente importava. Não, Tom era a única pessoa em sua vida, de fato. Tom era o único que poderia amá-lo.

\- Eu vou cuidar de você, pequeno – sussurrou o maior. E Harry estremeceu quando sentiu os dedos longos prepará-lo intimamente, mas apenas um pequeno suspiro escapou de seus lábios, permanecendo dócil e maleável nas habilidosas mãos de Tom.

Tom iria cuidar dele.

É claro sim.

Ele sempre havia cuidado.

Por isso, Harry não tinha o direito de negá-lo.

Quando os dedos foram substituídos pela anatomia rija de Tom, um gemido que mesclava dor e prazer abandonou os lábios de Harry. Logo sua mente se viu anuviada por outra sensação que a tristeza e angústia que até então o consumiam: luxúria. Primal e inegável luxúria. Então, quando os movimentos de Tom se fizeram precisos, firmes e constantes, Harry se viu gemendo e balançando os quadris no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, indo de encontro ao prazer que o consumia e livrava sua mente da realidade de sua miserável vida. Nada mais importava. Seu mundo agora se resumia ao prazer que abraçava cada uma de suas células em chamas, que nublava seus sentidos, que o tirava daquela realidade.

\- Tom... Por favor...

Seu mundo se resumia a Tom.

Eles chegaram ao clímax juntos. Harry manchando seu abdômen e o de Tom, e este, derramando-se em seu interior. Durante cinco minutos, exatos 300 segundos, Harry não pensou em nada, ocupando-se apenas de normalizar sua respiração. No entanto, quando Tom se afastou com cuidado e deitou ao seu lado na cama, puxando-o sem qualquer cerimonia para descansar a cabeça em seu peito, uma lágrima solitária deixou uma das belas esmeraldas, escorregando pela bochecha corada ao mesmo tempo em que a essência de Tom escorregava por suas pernas.

\- Eu te amo, pequeno – disse Tom, abraçando-o com firmeza, como se tivesse medo que Harry pudesse sumir a qualquer momento.

Harry, no entanto, apenas fechou os olhos para conter o restante das lágrimas.

 **Continua...**

 **Próximo Capítulo:** Assustado, Harry se afasta.

\- Harry, por favor, me desculpe! – Draco implora, ainda sentindo o doce sabor de seus lábios.

-x-

 **N/A:** Olá, meus queridos leitores e leitoras! Como vocês estão neste belo domingo de sol? Espero que muito bem! Ontem finalmente terminei de escrever meu TCC – rojões estouram ao fundo – então nada melhor para comemorar do que trazer este capítulo para vocês! Agora só preciso escrever a introdução e a conclusão e _voilà_! Pronto! Dia 13 de Junho será a apresentação, me desejem sorte!

Quanto ao capítulo de hoje, o que acharam? Todos ainda apaixonados pelo Tom? Eu ainda estou, é claro, mas isso é um estado de espírito! E o que acharam do pequeno David Thomas Riddle? Será que Harry conseguirá superar sua perda? Será que tudo é o que parece ou como Tom diz ser? E, como vocês puderam ver, no próximo capítulo o Dr. Malfoy irá aparecer para agitar um pouco as coisas... Espero que tenham gostado! E, por favor, deixem suas **Reviews**!

Aproveito para agradecer aos lindos comentários de:

 **VictoriaLombardi**... **Tonks Fenix**... **Jasper1997**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **vrriacho**... **Srta Potter**... **Ia-Chan**... **yggdrasil001**... **TaiSouza**... e **Hanii Seirios Slytherin**!

Obrigada mesmo pelas maravilhosas **Reviews** , pessoal, amo vocês!

Um grande Beijo!  
E até o próximo capítulo de **Destino Entrelaçados**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling. Toda a trama desta história é baseada na incrível obra de S.J. Watson, que, obviamente, também não me pertence. Porém, a causa da amnésia de Harry e o final desta história serão completamente diferentes do livro de Watson. Essa história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
 **(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash** , ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. E contém **Lemon** , ou seja, sexo explícito entre os ão, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, é muito simples: não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Draco tamborilava os dedos no volante do carro importado enquanto esperavam o sinal abrir, não exatamente no ritmo da estranha música pop que tocava no rádio, lançando olhares de tempos em tempos para o homem de belos olhos verdes sentado com evidente nervosismo no banco ao seu lado. Harry havia ligado para o médico esta manhã, logo depois de ler seu diário.

 _David._

Ele precisava falar com alguém. A notícia de que havia tido um filho, de que adotara uma criança com Tom, assemelhava-se a um pequeno rasgo em sua vida, o qual ameaçava se alargar, dilacerando-a por completo.

O sinal de trânsito ficou verde, Draco, então, parou de tamborilar os dedos no volante do carro e voltou a andar.

\- Por que Tom não me conta sobre David? – Harry se ouviu perguntar. Aquelas eram as primeiras palavras que proferia desde o tenso "bom dia", ao entrar no carro – Não entendo. Por quê?

Draco o encarou com aqueles hipnotizantes olhos acinzentados, mas não disse nada. As árvores lá fora passavam depressa pela janela e as pessoas nas ruas cuidavam de suas vidas completamente alheias àquilo que havia sepultado uma parte do coração de Harry: a morte de seu filho. O filho do qual ele sequer se lembrava.

Finalmente, o Dr. Malfoy pigarreou.

\- Conte o que aconteceu, Harry.

Era verdade, então. Parte de Harry esperava que o médico perguntasse do que ele estava falando, mas tão logo dissera o nome "David", percebera que sua esperança fora em vão. David existe, dentro de si, dentro de sua consciência, ocupando espaço de uma maneira que ninguém mais ocuparia. Nem Tom, nem o Dr. Malfoy, nem ele mesmo.

Harry sentiu raiva. O médico soubera de David o tempo todo:

\- E você – falou – Você me deu um diário. Você com certeza viu as fotos na minha casa. Então por que não me contou a respeito de David?

\- Harry – pediu ele –, me conte o que aconteceu.

Os belos olhos verdes fitaram o para-brisa.

\- Eu li sobre Hermione, minha melhor amiga – acrescentou, sabendo que aquele detalhe era importante – e vi que deveria haver uma foto dela no mural do banheiro, entre as outras, porque, antes de ir dormir, eu havia afixado ela lá. Mas, quanto eu acordei, a foto dela não estava mais lá.

Draco franziu o cenho, mas deixou Harry continuar:

\- Eu passei a manhã inteira procurando aquela foto, quando esbarrei numa caixa de arquivos velhos em cima do armário, no quarto de hóspedes, e todas as fotos guardadas ali foram parar no chão – Harry respirou fundo tentando conter as lágrimas – As fotos de David estavam guardadas ali.

O médico não disse nada.

\- Você sabia dele? – perguntou o menor – Sabia de David?

\- Sim – respondeu com suavidade – Sabia. Está na sua ficha. Ele tinha um ano e sete meses quando você perdeu a memória – Draco fez uma pausa –, além do mais, já conversamos sobre isso antes.

Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele estremeceu, apesar da agradável temperatura dentro do carro. Ele sabia que era possível, até mesmo provável, que já tivesse se lembrado de David antes, mas essa verdade crua – a de que já havia passado por tudo isso, e que iria passar por isso de novo – o abalou. Percebendo o rosto pálido e a súbita dificuldade para respirar do menor, Draco parou o carro no acostamento, próximo ao píer de uma praia inóspita naquele momento, e tomou suavemente as mãos geladas de Harry nas suas:

\- Harry – disse ele, com tamanho cuidado e carinho, que por pouco não fez o aludido corar – Sinto muito.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, então olhou para aqueles belos olhos acinzentados, que o fitavam com tanta ternura, tanta preocupação, carinho e cuidado, que sequer percebeu que seus rostos estavam tão próximos. Eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Podiam sentir o calor de seus corpos. Finalmente, perdido naquele mar de esmeraldas, Draco se inclinou em sua direção e o beijou.

Foi um beijo casto. Suave.

Mas Harry ficou em choque.

De repente, milhares de imagens surgiram em sua mente. Um homem misterioso, sem rosto. Sangue. Uma estrada vazia. Muito sangue. Dor. Seu corpo contorcido de dor. Um quarto de hotel. Sangue no tapete. Com um grito assustado, Harry empurrou o peito forte do médico e se afastou.

\- Oh meu Deus, Harry, eu sinto muito.

\- Fique longe de mim! – gritou, livrando-se do cinto de segurança e saltando do carro rapidamente.

\- Droga! – Draco grunhiu, alcançando um estojo preto no porta-luvas, do qual retirou uma seringa e com movimentos hábeis a preencheu com um líquido transparente.

Harry correu o mais rápido que pôde, tropeçando algumas vezes, sem olhar para trás.

Tom!

Ele precisava de Tom.

Seu marido iria salvá-lo.

Quando se lembrou de alcançar o celular no bolso traseiro da calça, uma mão firme agarrou seu braço e o deteve.

\- Me solte!

Então sentiu a picada da agulha em seu pescoço.

\- Está tudo bem, Harry. Você vai ficar bem.

Seu corpo entorpecido pelo poderoso tranquilizante logo caiu nos braços de Draco, que sem qualquer esforço o pegou no colo e voltou para o carro. A última coisa que Harry ouviu antes de mergulhar num sono sem sonhos foram as suaves palavras de Draco sussurradas em seu ouvido:

\- "Me perdoe, por favor".

-x-

Quando Harry acordou, seus olhos desfocados perceberam um local familiar. Ele estava em casa. Ou melhor, na casa que dividia com Tom, seu marido, segundo as palavras proferidas por este de manhã. E agora, seu corpo sonolento descansava no sofá da sala de estar. No sofá desconhecido que supostamente escolhera com ele no momento que tiveram de mobiliar a casa.

\- Pensei ser melhor trazê-lo para casa – disse Draco, aproximando-se do menor com um copo de água – Beba um pouco, irá ajudá-lo com a tontura e a náusea.

De repente, os acontecimentos daquela tarde voltaram à mente de Harry, que arregalou os olhos e abafou um grito com as mãos.

\- Harry – Draco suspirou. A dor e o arrependimento brilhavam em seus olhos – Eu sinto muito.

\- Fique longe de mim!

\- Por favor, me escute.

\- Nós não somos...? – o belo jovem parecia a ponto de um ataque histérico – Oh, meu Deus. Eu tenho um marido. Eu não posso trair meu marido. Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa... Sou?

\- Não, Harry, nós não temos um caso. Nunca estivemos romanticamente envolvidos – garantiu o médico, sem conseguir encará-lo – Eu nunca havia tocado em você, até hoje.

Harry o encarava em silêncio, o delicado semblante horrorizado. Draco, então, continuou:

\- Eu me apaixonei por você – confessou por fim – Não seu ao certo quando isso aconteceu, mas... Sinto muito.

Harry se afastou, em choque, como se aquelas palavras o tivessem ferido fisicamente.

\- Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu sei que jamais deveria ter tocado em você, mas... Droga! Eu fui um idiota.

\- Saia da minha casa.

\- Harry, por favor, me perdoe.

\- Fora! – gritou – Saia daqui agora!

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou embora – disse ele, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição – Mas tente se acalmar, por favor.

Tremendo, Harry se levantou e abriu a porta da frente, ignorando cada palavra de Draco. Este, por sua vez, seguiu para o marco da porta com o coração dilacerado, odiando-se por conta de sua atitude impulsiva e idiota.

\- Eu sinto muito, eu não quis...

\- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim – disse Harry, friamente – Eu contarei ao meu marido sobre o diário, sobre nossas sessões, sobre tudo o que estivemos fazendo e, se for o caso, ele me acompanhará numa próxima consulta.

Draco sentiu seu coração ser praticamente arrancado do peito. Ele sabia que o que havia feito fora imperdoável, antiético e nem um pouco profissional. Ele se arrependia profundamente de causar tamanha dor a Harry, mas jamais se arrependeria de haver provado o doce sabor daqueles lábios.

\- Eu não quis ofendê-lo, eu juro. Espero que não desista do tratamento, nós estamos fazendo muitos progressos.

Harry, por sua vez, bateu a porta em sua cara.

-x-

Até a hora do jantar, Harry já havia se acalmado um pouco e pensado na melhor forma de abordar o assunto de retomar a terapia com o médico que até então o estava ajudando – sobre o qual ele preferia não pensar profundamente a respeito neste momento – com seu marido. Ele decidira também que este seria um bom momento para questioná-lo sobre a ausência da foto de Hermione e sobre os demais detalhes que, segundo seu diário, por vezes Tom tentava omitir sobre sua própria vida.

Ao final do jantar, o casal seguiu para a sala de estar, onde Tom, no momento, servia-se de um cálice de licor de anis.

\- Preciso falar com você – disse Harry.

A sala parecia quente demais, preenchida apenas com o tique-taque do relógio e o zumbido distante da cidade.

\- Meu amor – disse Tom, colocando o pequeno cálice vazio sobre a bancada de bebidas na estante – Está tudo bem?

\- Sim – respondeu Harry – Está tudo bem.

Harry não sabia ao certo como continuar. Os olhos escuros de Tom o fitavam com seriedade, sem o indício de qualquer emoção, esperando.

\- Você me ama, não ama? – perguntou com a voz trêmula, quase como se estivesse reunindo provas para se garantir contra qualquer decepção posterior.

\- Sim – disse Tom – É claro. Por que isso tudo? O que houve?

Harry respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Eu entendo seus motivos para fazer o que anda fazendo, mas eu sei que você está mentindo para mim.

Assim que terminou a frase, Harry se arrependeu de tê-la começado. Viu seu marido reagir mal. Tom o fitava com os lábios entreabertos, como se fosse dizer algo, os olhos se estreitaram perigosamente por um instante, e então adquiriram um ar magoado.

\- Como assim? – disse ele – Harry...?

Agora o menor tinha de continuar. Não havia escapatória da corrente pela qual começara a nadar.

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Não me contar certas coisas para me proteger, mas isso não pode mais continuar. Preciso saber.

\- O que você quer saber, pequeno? – perguntou Tom – Não andei mentindo para você.

Harry sentiu uma onda de raiva.

\- Tom, eu sei a respeito de David.

O rosto de Tom mudou de repente, sob o atento olhar de Harry, que o viu ranger os dentes e olhar para o lado, para um dos cantos da sala. Ele bateu algo da manga de seu pulôver.

\- O que?

\- David – repetiu o menor – Eu sei que adotamos uma criança. Eu sei do nosso filho.

Harry quase esperava que Tom o perguntasse como sabia, mas então percebeu que essa conversa não era incomum. Já haviam conversado sobre isso antes, quando Harry havia se deparado com as fotos no armário do quarto de hóspedes. Ele viu que Tom estava prestes a falar, mas não queria ouvi-lo:

\- Eu sei que ele morreu de meningite – falou.

A boca de Tom se fechou, depois abriu de novo, quase comicamente. Mas quando seus perigosos olhos escuros se fixaram friamente nas belas esmeraldas, Harry deu um passo para trás.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Você me contou – disse ele – Há alguns dias. Eu me lembrei que tínhamos um filho, então nos sentamos e você me contou que ele tinha morrido dois anos depois que o adotamos. Você me mostrou algumas fotos que estavam lá em cima. Fotos minhas e dele... – a tristeza tomou conta de Harry novamente, impedindo-o de continuar.

Tom continuava a encará-lo friamente.

\- Você se lembrou? Como?

\- Andei anotando as coisas. Durante algumas semanas. Tanto quanto consigo me lembrar.

\- Onde? – perguntou Tom, que havia começado a levantar a voz, como se estivesse com raiva, embora Harry não entendesse por que ele teria raiva – Onde você andou anotando as coisas?

\- Estou escrevendo em um caderno.

\- Um caderno? – arqueou uma elegante sobrancelha escura, com ceticismo, como se Harry estivesse usando o caderno para anotar listas de supermercado.

\- Um diário.

Tom se aproximou do menor em dois passos, suas mãos tremiam como se quisesse tocá-lo, mas permanecia com o semblante estoico, suas emoções, imperceptíveis.

\- Um diário? Há quanto tempo?

\- Não sei ao certo. Umas três ou quatro semanas.

\- Posso ver?

Harry então se sentiu petulante e irritado. Estava determinado a não mostrá-lo a ele.

\- Não – respondeu – ainda não.

Tom ficou furioso.

\- Onde está? Me mostre!

\- Tom, é particular.

\- Particular? – ele cuspiu a palavra como se fosse uma ofensa pessoal – Como assim, particular?

\- Quero dizer privado. Não me sentiria à vontade se você o lesse.

\- Por que não? O que está escrito de tão sigiloso nesse diário que eu não possa ler? O que você está tentando esconder de mim?

Harry se perguntou como responder a isso. Ele pensou em todas as coisas que contou ao Dr. Malfoy e que pensou a respeito dele. O jeito como havia desconfiado de seu marido. Pensou nas consultas secretas com Draco Malfoy e hoje, mais cedo, o beijo... Não! Ele não podia pensar nisso agora.

\- Eu escrevi muitas coisas, Tom.

\- Mas por quê? Por que você andou anotando as coisas?

Harry não conseguia acreditar que ele precisava fazer essa pergunta.

\- Quero entender minha vida – respondeu – Quero ser capaz de relacionar um dia ao outro, como você. Como todo mundo.

Tom começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como um tigre enjaulado. Uma das mãos despenteava seu cabelo perfeitamente arrumado com movimentos frustrados, mas seus olhos afiados não se afastavam de Harry, que se sentia uma perfeita presa encurralada.

\- Mas por quê? Você está infeliz? Não quer ficar comigo aqui? – então, um riso de escárnio se seguiu – Como se eu fosse deixá-lo se afastar de mim.

Harry estremeceu, assustado, mas achou melhor não se ater àquele último comentário.

\- Não sei – respondeu – O que é felicidade? Eu estou feliz quando acordo, acho embora que confuso pudesse ser a palavra que se encaixa melhor. Mas não fico feliz quando olho para o espelho e me vejo com 29 anos, ao invés de 17. Não fico feliz quando percebo que todos esses anos foram perdidos. Arrancados de mim. Portanto, suponho que boa parte do tempo eu não esteja feliz, não. Mas não é sua culpa. Estou feliz com você. Você é o meu marido. Preciso de você.

O olhar de Tom suavizou. Então ele se sentou no sofá e, com um simples gesto, indicou que Harry deveria se sentar ao seu lado. E Harry obedeceu.

\- Desculpe – disse por fim – Odeio o fato de tudo ter sido arruinado só por causa daquele acidente. Eu sinto muito, Harry. Sou tudo o que você tem agora.

Cabelos espessos e olhos inteligentes de repente vieram à mente de Harry.

\- Hermione... – o nome de sua melhor amiga escapou de seus lábios.

\- Quem? – perguntou Tom, os olhos brilhando com astúcia.

Harry sentiu raiva. Ele tinha contado a Tom que estava mantendo um diário, contado que estava juntando todos os detalhes de sua história, mas ali estava ele, ainda disposto a mentir quando, há alguns dias, havia arrancado sua foto com ela da parede.

\- Pare com isso! – Harry levantou a voz – Não minta para mim! Você sabe quem ela é! Você me mostrou as fotos, e então a tirou de mim!

\- Ela te abandonou, Harry. Ela foi embora e nunca quis saber de você. Ela não é sua amiga. Você não precisa se lembrar dela.

\- Mas eu quero! Eu quero me lembrar! E estou conseguindo, estou tendo progressos...

\- Como pode saber disso? – perguntou friamente.

\- Ando consultando um médico – murmurou Harry, baixando a cabeça – nós conversamos. Ele disse que estou tendo progressos.

Tom ficou perfeitamente imóvel, a não ser pelo polegar da mão direita, que agora fazia círculos lentos nos nós dos dedos da esquerda. Harry conseguia sentir o calor do seu corpo, ouvia sua respiração vagarosa contendo o ar, soltando-o. Mas quando Tom falou, sua voz era tão baixa que o menor teve que se esforçar para entender o que dizia:

\- O que quer dizer com "um médico"?

\- O nome dele é Dr. Malfoy. Pelo jeito, eu li um artigo dele e o procurei, então ele entrou em contato comigo há algumas semanas.

\- Dizendo o que?

Harry tentou se lembrar. Teria escrito sobre sua primeira conversa com Draco?

\- Não sei – falou – acho que não anotei o que ele disse.

\- E ele incentivou você a anotar as coisas?

\- Sim.

\- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

\- Quero melhorar, Tom.

\- E está dando certo? O que vocês dois andam fazendo? Ele está lhe dando medicamentos?

\- Não – respondeu de imediato – Fizemos alguns testes, alguns exames. Um exame de escaneamento cerebral...

O polegar parou de se mexer. Tom se virou para encará-lo.

\- Escaneamento? – o tom de sua voz aumentou novamente.

\- Sim. Uma ressonância magnética. Ele disse que talvez pudesse ajudar...

\- Onde? Onde você fez esses testes? Me diga!

Harry estava começando a ficar confuso.

\- Num hospital – respondeu – Não lembro exatamente.

\- Como você foi até lá? Como _alguém como você_ consegue ir ao consultório de um médico? – sua voz denotava incredulidade e urgência – Como?!

Harry tentou falar normalmente:

\- Ele vem me apanhar aqui – explicou – E me leva de carro para...

A surpresa lampejou no rosto de Tom, depois a raiva. Harry, por sua vez, engoliu em seco. Ele nunca desejou que a conversa fosse para esse lado, nunca foi sua intenção que ela se tornasse tão difícil.

Ele precisava tentar explicar as coisas:

\- Tom... – começou.

Mas o rosto de seu marido parecia coberto por uma máscara demoníaca. Uma fúria assassina dançava em seus olhos, seu rosto estava vermelho e os dentes cerrados de ódio. Harry se levantou assustado.

\- Sua pequena prostituta – disse Tom, indo em sua direção. Harry se encolheu. O rosto de Tom agora estava a escassos centímetros do seu – Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

\- Eu...

\- Diga! Diga, sua vagabunda barata! Quanto tempo?

\- Não está acontecendo nada! – exclamou. O medo avolumava dentro de si, aumentando – Nada!

\- Você está dormindo com ele! Não minta para mim!

A parte de trás das pernas de Harry pressionava contra a borda do sofá. Assustado, ele tentou se movimentar ao longo dele, tentando se afastar, mas Tom agarrou seus ombros e os sacudiu.

\- Você sempre foi assim – disse ele – Sempre uma vagabunda! Sempre disposto a abrir as penas para qualquer um. O que você andou fazendo hein? Saindo por aí enquanto estou no trabalho? Ou é aqui mesmo que você está dando para ele, sua putinha? Ou quem sabe num carro, estacionado no meio do mato?

Harry sentiu as mãos dele o apertarem com força e as unhas se enterravam em sua pele mesmo através do algodão da camisa.

\- Você está me machucando! – gritou. Então, um tapa violento atingiu seu rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Os dois ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos, até que Harry falou com calma, ainda no chão, ignorando o gosto de sangue na boca:

\- Não estou dormindo com ele. Ele está me ajudando a melhorar para que eu possa viver uma vida normal. Aqui, com você. Você não quer isso?

Lágrimas desciam pelas faces de Harry, mas ele falava apesar delas, a voz fraturando em soluços:

\- Você não quer que eu melhore? Não é isso que sempre quis, sempre esperou?

Toda raiva ensandecida _aparentemente_ desapareceu do rosto de Tom, que suspirou, sentou-se no chão e puxou delicadamente o pequeno corpo trêmulo para os seus braços.

\- É claro que sim, pequeno – respondeu, afagando os cabelos bagunçados do menor – E me perdoe, eu não quis machucar você, mas a mera ilusão de perdê-lo, o pensamento de que você prefira estar nos braços de outro, faz com que eu perca o controle e saia de mim. Eu realmente sinto muito.

\- Eu sei – disse o menor, sentindo o medo e a insegurança darem lugar ao conforto de se ver rodeado por aqueles braços fortes e tão seguros.

\- Eu te amo tanto. Você acredita em mim?

\- Sim, acredito.

Tom depositou um beijo suave no topo de sua cabeça e eles permaneceram naquela posição por alguns instantes, em silêncio, até que um sussurro escapou dos lábios de Harry:

\- Está embaixo do colchão.

\- O que?

\- O diário – explicou – Aparentemente eu o guardo embaixo do colchão, caso você queira vê-lo.

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora, meu amor. Não se preocupe com nada – disse Tom, com ternura, afagando os cabelos de seu jovem marido com toda a tranquilidade do mundo – Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você.

Harry assentiu, sonolento, incapaz de testemunhar o brilho assassino nos olhos de Tom.

 **Continua...**

 **Próximo Capítulo:** \- Eu consegui o telefone de sua amiga Hermione para você.

-x-

 **N/A:** Olá, meus amores! Sim, isso não é uma miragem, uma ilusão, ou o efeito colateral da mistura de álcool e outras substâncias que... Enfim... É uma atualização relâmpago! Isso mesmo! Aproveitem que é só hoje! Hahaha... Tá bom, parei. De qualquer forma, espero que apreciem a atualização milagrosamente veloz e prometo tentar seguir nesse ritmo.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e irei adorar receber suas **Reviews** me dizendo o que acharam! Estão com raiva do Tom? Chocados com a atitude do Draco? Com pena do nosso pobre e querido Harry? Por favor, me contem tudo o que estão achando! Vou adorar saber!

Gostaria de deixar meus agradecimentos especiais às belíssimas **Reviews** de:

 **VictoriaLombardi**... **Mello Evans**... **Jasper1997**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **TaiSouza**... **Barbara Vitoria**... **vrriacho**... **yggdrasil001**... **Thomas**... e **Hanii Seirios Slytherin**!

Um grande Beijo!  
E até a próxima atualização de Destinos Entrelaçados.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling. Toda a trama desta história é baseada na incrível obra de S.J. Watson, que, obviamente, também não me pertence. Porém, a causa da amnésia de Harry e o final desta história serão completamente diferentes do livro de Watson. Essa história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

 **(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash** , ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. E contém **Lemon** , ou seja, sexo explícito entre os ão, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, é muito simples: não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry se encontrava sentado no sofá da sala, esperando. Uma hora se transformou em duas, enquanto ele esfregava as mãos uma sobre a outra e pensava em seu diário. Diário este mencionado pelo tal Dr. Malfoy, com quem conversara por telefone esta manhã, e que, no entanto, ele não havia encontrado ao procurar sob o colchão, onde o Dr. Malfoy havia indicado.

Onde estaria seu diário?

Ele não poderia ter sumido, poderia?

Talvez tivesse colocado num local diferente na noite passada e agora não se lembrava...

A campainha tocou. O som assustou Harry, que desviou o olhar de suas mãos e foi ver quem era. Através do vidro, viu a silhueta de um homem. Este vestia o que parecia ser um conjunto muito caro de terno risca de giz e gravata azul marinho. "Tom?", ele pensou, antes de perceber que seu marido ainda estaria no trabalho. Então, abriu a porta.

Era o Dr. Malfoy. Ele sabia, em parte porque não podia ser mais ninguém, em parte porque – embora quando falou com ele esta manhã, não tivesse sido capaz de imagina-lo, e muito embora seu marido continuasse lhe parecendo não familiar mesmo depois de lhe dizer quem era – Harry o reconheceu. Seu cabelo era curto, loiro e bonito na luz do sol, a gravata de seda parecia custar uma fortuna e tinha suas iniciais "DM" gravadas. Curiosamente, ele evitava encarar os olhos de Harry quando falou:

\- Harry?

\- Sim. – disse ele – Sim.

Porém, não abriu a porta mais do que uma fresta. Engolindo em seco, visivelmente desconfortável com algo que Harry não sabia dizer o que, Malfoy continuou:

\- Sou eu. Draco. Draco Malfoy. O Dr. Malfoy.

\- Eu sei – disse Harry – Eu...

\- Você leu seu diário?

\- Não, não consegui acha-lo.

Curiosamente, e por uma fração de segundos, o Dr. Malfoy pareceu relaxar.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim – respondeu Harry – Estou bem.

Draco baixou a voz:

\- Tom está em casa?

\- Não. Não, não está.

Eles ficaram ali em pé diante da porta da casa que Harry continuava não vendo como seu lar, olhando um para o outro.

\- Posso entrar? – pediu o médico.

Harry não respondeu de início. Não tinha certeza se queria convida-lo para entrar. Parecia errado, de algum modo. Uma traição. Mas a quem? Harry não sabia ao certo dizer.

\- Sim – o menor respondeu, por fim, e abriu a porta. Draco assentiu ao entrar na casa, olhando para a direita e esquerda ao fazê-lo. Nunca para os belos olhos verdes que o fitavam. Delicadamente, Harry apanhou seu paletó e o pendurou no cabide, ao lado de um casaco de chuva que supôs ser seu.

Indicando que Draco poderia ir para a sala e se sentar no sofá, Harry seguiu para o armário de bebidas de Tom e preparou uma bebida para os dois, um Martini leve, que, pelo visto, não havia se esquecido de como fazer. Draco aceitou a bebida sem dizer nada, mas finalmente levantou os olhos para encara-lo.

O médico então se assustou.

\- O que houve com seu rosto?

\- O que? – Harry tocou levemente a bochecha e sentiu uma pontada de dor – Oh, sim. Tom disse que eu tropecei e caí no chão do banheiro ontem à noite.

Draco estreitou os olhos, suspeito, mas não disse nada. Não adiantava confrontar Harry, pois este não se lembraria de nada.

\- Você se lembra de me pedir para vir aqui?

\- Sim – respondeu – Você me ligou esta manhã para me dizer onde estava o meu diário e eu pedi para que você viesse.

\- Sim.

\- O diário... – murmurou, apertando os punhos sobre o colo – Eu não o encontrei sob o colchão, nem em lugar nenhum.

A sensação de pânico começou a aumentar dentro de Harry. Ele havia perdido seu diário. Ele havia perdido o único elo com suas memórias.

\- Harry – disse Draco – Calma. Provavelmente você o colocou num lugar diferente, mas iremos encontrá-lo.

Eles buscaram na casa inteira, durante quase uma hora, mas não acharam qualquer sinal do diário. Draco suspeitava do que havia acontecido, as evidências eram claras e estavam no rosto ferido de Harry e no sumiço repentino do diário, mas ele não tinha como comprovar sua hipótese. Ele só podia apertar os punhos e torcer para conseguir descobrir um jeito de curar seu belo paciente o mais rápido possível.

Quando não havia mais lugar onde procurar pelo diário, os dois voltaram para a sala e, então, Draco se pôs a contar para Harry – em linhas gerais – o que estava escrito no diário. Harry ouviu com atenção, fascinado e, ao mesmo tempo, horrorizado, como fizera com Tom naquela manhã, quando este lhe mostrou o painel no banheiro com as fotos que narravam sua vida. Ele se sentia um mero expectador de sua própria vida. Durante o relato de Draco, porém, um nome lhe chamou atenção. Um nome que lhe parecia tão familiar. Um nome que não poderia esquecer.

 _Hermione._

 _Sua melhor amiga._

\- Eu preciso ir agora, Harry, mas antes disso, tenho algo para você.

Malfoy lhe estendeu um pedaço de papel branco, no qual havia apenas um numero de telefone em letras cursivas, pretas.

\- Eu conversei com um amigo que trabalha como investigador para o governo e consegui este número para você – explicou ele – É o telefone de sua amiga Hermione.

Harry arregalou os olhos, segurando aquele precioso pedaço de papel com as mãos trêmulas.

\- Obrigado – conseguiu murmurar.

\- De nada – Draco lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. Seus olhos acinzentados, no entanto, pareciam preocupados – Sugiro que não conte nada a Tom, pelo menos até encontrarmos seu diário.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. O Dr. Malfoy tinha razão, ele precisava saber o que estava escrito em seu diário antes de confiar plenamente em alguém. Quando o médico se despediu no limiar da porta com um breve aceno e um estranho olhar culpado em seu rosto, murmurando, ao sair, algo que estranhamente soava a "sinto muito", Harry só tinha um pensamento em mente:

Ele precisava ligar para Hermione.

-x-

O que ele poderia dizer?

Parece haver tanto o que conversarem, e ao mesmo tempo tão pouco. Tanta história entre eles, mas nada que ele conhecesse. Ele pensa no que o Dr. Malfoy havia lhe contado e sente um estranho aperto no peito. _Sua melhor amiga._ Ele sabia que haviam vivido tantas coisas juntos, mas não se recordava de _nada_.

Será por isso que ele não conseguia telefonar para ela? Porque tinha medo de descobrir o que haviam vivido juntos e, então, o que havia perdido junto com sua memória. Um flash vem a sua cabeça, Tom, aos gritos, dizendo que ela o abandonara:

 _\- Ela te abandonou, Harry. Ela foi embora e nunca quis saber de você. Ela não é sua amiga. Você não precisa se lembrar dela._

Ele olha para baixo. O telefone está desligado sobre o seu colo. Ela realmente o teria abandonado em seu momento mais vulnerável? Não, ele não podia acreditar nisso. Mas por que Tom iria mentir? Por que gritar ao dizer aquilo? Seu marido estava apenas preocupado, diz a si mesmo. Tom estava protegendo ele. Protegendo-o das coisas que não precisava saber.

Mas ele _queria_ saber.

Harry, então, disca o número. Não havia como não fazer isso. Ele tocou por algum tempo e depois ouviu um clique e uma voz. "Olá", disse ela. "Por favor, deixe seu recado".

Seu coração disparou.

Ele reconheceu a voz na mesma hora.

Era a de Hermione. Sem sobra de dúvida.

\- "Por favor, me ligue" – disse ele, a voz trêmula – "Sou eu, Harry".

Então, desligou.

-x-

Harry estava escrevendo sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, sobre tudo o que havia aprendido de sua _vida_ com o Dr. Malfoy, tudo o que ele escrevera em seu diário, do qual, no entanto, sequer tinha recordação. Ele escrevia num pequeno bloco de notas que havia achado ao lado do telefone na sala, o qual guardaria sob o travesseiro tão logo fosse dormir. Era tarde, mas Tom estava em seu escritório do outro lado do patamar da escada. Harry o escuta trabalhando, o barulho do teclado, o clique do mouse, o farfalhar dos livros de Direito. Podia ouvir, inclusive, um suspiro ocasional, o ranger da cadeira dele.

Ele imaginava o marido com os olhos estreitados diante da tela, imerso em concentração. Confiava que ouviria o computador ser desligado quanto Tom se preparasse para dormir, de que teria tempo de esconder suas anotações quando isso acontecer. Ele estava com medo de Tom, com medo do seu próprio marido e, por mais que, racionalmente, lhe parecesse um medo estúpido e infundado, não conseguia evitar.

(Flashback)

Tom havia chegado tarde em casa, os braços carregados de pastas de processos, chamando-o pelo nome ao entrar. "Onde está você?" dissera ele. O tom parecia acusatório. Harry gritou que estava na cozinha. Estava preparando o jantar, picando cebolas para refogá-las no azeite de oliva que aquecia no fogão. Tom ficou parado à porta, como se hesitasse em entrar na cozinha. Parecia cansado. Irritado.

\- Você está bem? – o menor indagou.

Tom viu a faca em sua mão.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Estou preparando o jantar – explicou, sorrindo, mas seu marido não retribuiu o sorriso – Achei que seria uma boa ideia fazer uma omelete. Encontrei uns ovos na geladeira e alguns cogumelos. Nós temos batatas? Não consegui encontrar nenhuma, eu...

\- Eu tinha planejado jantarmos costeletas de porco – disse ele – Comprei algumas ontem. Achei que a gente podia comer isso.

\- Desculpe – Harry falou – Eu...

\- Mas não. Omelete está ótimo. Se é isso o que você quer.

Harry sentiu a conversa degringolar, descer para algum lugar aonde ele não desejava ir. Tom ficou olhando a tábua de corte, acima da qual a pequena mão de Harry pairava, ainda segurando a faca.

\- Não – disse Harry. Ele riu, mas Tom não riu com ele – Não tem importância. Eu não sabia. Posso...

\- Agora você já cortou as cebolas – retrucou Tom. Suas palavras não tinham entonação. Eram a afirmação de um fato, sem adornos.

\- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim ainda poderíamos comer as costeletas, não?

Tom o fitou em silêncio por alguns instantes, em seguida, falou:

\- Lave as mãos e vá por a mesa, eu termino o jantar.

Abaixando a cabeça, Harry imediatamente obedeceu.

Sentados um de frente para o outro, eles jantaram praticamente em silêncio. Harry perguntara se estava tudo bem, mas Tom apenas dera de ombros e dissera que sim, estava. "Foi um dia cansativo" disse ele, acrescentando apenas: "No trabalho", quando o menor insistiu em mais explicações.

Harry beliscava as costeletas no prato tentando não se preocupar – afinal, pensava, Tom também podia ter dias ruins –, porém, a ansiedade o dominava. Podia sentir a chance de falar escapulir pelas suas mãos, e não sabia se iria acordar amanhã com a mesma convicção de que era a coisa certa a fazer. Por fim, não conseguiu mais suportar aquilo.

\- Nós quisemos ter filhos?

Tom suspirou.

\- Harry, precisamos mesmo falar disso?

\- Desculpe – falou. Harry, porém, ainda não sabia o que ele iria dizer, se é que diria alguma coisa. Talvez tivesse sido melhor deixar para lá, mas percebeu que não conseguiria fazer isso. Pelo menos, não depois de ouvir a voz de Hermione, mas, principalmente, não depois de ouvir o que o Dr. Malfoy contara que havia em seu diário sobre David, _seu filho_ – Achei ter me lembrado de uma coisa.

\- Uma coisa?

\- Sim. Ah, não sei...

\- Continue – falou Tom. Inclinou-se para frente, subitamente aflito – O que você lembrou?

Seus olhos se fixaram na parede atrás de Tom. Havia um quadro pendurado ali, uma foto. Era um close das pétalas de uma flor com gotículas de água, porém em preto e branco. Parecia vagabundo, pensou. Como se pertencesse a uma loja de departamentos e não ao lar de alguém.

\- Eu me lembrei de adotar uma criança.

Tom voltou a se sentar na cadeira. Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente por alguns segundos, depois de fecharam por completo. Ele tomou um longo gole de vinho tinto e então, suspirou.

\- É verdade? – Harry perguntou – Nós adotamos mesmo uma criança? Nós tivemos um filho?

Se Tom mentisse agora, Harry não saberia o que fazer. Discutir com ele, talvez. Ligar para o Dr. Malfoy e pedir para este vir buscá-lo, para afastá-lo desse mentiroso. Tom, no entanto, abriu os olhos e encarou os seus:

\- Sim – respondeu ele – É verdade.

Tom contou sobre David e uma sensação de alívio tomou conta de Harry. Alívio mesclado com dor. Ele falou exatamente o que o Dr. Malfoy havia dito e mais, muito mais. Falou de todos aqueles momentos dos quais Harry não tinha nenhuma lembrança, os quais ele jamais conseguiria trazer de volta. Harry sentiu as saudades se agitarem dentro dele, sentiu como aumentavam, tanto que poderiam sufocá-lo. Ele fez perguntas e Tom as respondeu; parecia feliz por estar falando do filho, como se seu mau humor tivesse sido afastado pelas lembranças.

Harry se viu fechando os olhos enquanto ele falava. Imagens flutuavam pela sua mente. Imagens de David, de si mesmo e de Tom, mas ele não saberia dizer se eram lembranças ou fruto da sua imaginação.

\- Mas não há nenhuma fotografia dele – falou – Em lugar nenhum.

Tom pareceu incomodado.

\- Eu sei – disse ele – você fica chateado.

\- Chateado?

O maior não disse nada. Talvez não tivesse forças para falar da morte de David, e Harry se sentiu culpado pelo que estava fazendo com ele, pelo que fazia com ele todos os dias.

\- Tudo bem – disse – Eu sei que ele morreu.

\- Você... Sabe?

\- Sim – falou o menor. Estava prestes a contar-lhe sobre o diário, sobre a visita do Dr. Malfoy, o telefonema a Hermione, quando se lembrou das palavras do médico e mudou de ideia. Isso poderia esperar – Simplesmente sinto isso.

\- Faz sentido. Eu já lhe contei isso antes.

Era verdade, claro. Assim como Tom já tinha lhe contado sobre a vida de David. E, contudo, Harry percebeu que uma das histórias parecia real, enquanto a outra não. Ele não acreditava que seu filho estivesse morto.

\- Conte de novo – pediu.

Tom contou sobre a descoberta da meningite, seu desenvolvimento rápido, a internação, até, finalmente, a morte de David na incubadora da ala infantil do hospital da cidade. Harry tentou forçar sua mente a buscar as lembranças, até mesmo das que eram tão difíceis, tão horrendas, assim como essa. Não veio nada.

\- O cemitério. Quero ir até lá – pediu – Quero ver o túmulo dele.

\- Harry, pequeno... – disse Tom – Não sei se...

Harry percebeu que, sem memória, ele teria de ver a prova de que ele estava morto, senão ele conservaria para sempre a esperança de que ele talvez não estivesse.

\- Eu quero – insistiu – Eu preciso.

Ainda assim, Harry achou que seu marido fosse dizer não. Dizer que não achava aquilo uma boa ideia, que talvez aquilo o chateasse demais. O que ele faria então? Como poderia obrigá-lo?

Mas Tom não fez isso.

\- Vamos no fim de semana – disse ele – Prometo.

Então, alívio mesclado com terror deixou o menor anestesiado.

(Fim do Flashback)

Harry ouviu o barulho do computador ser desligado e Tom apagar as luzes do escritório. Rapidamente, ele guardou as anotações sob o travesseiro, deitou-se e fechou os olhos, numa perfeita imitação de alguém que pegara no sono horas atrás. Ele tentou se manter dessa forma, imóvel, com a respiração uniforme e o rosto sereno, após sentir o peso do corpo de Tom se sentar no colchão. Ele queria apertar os olhos e virar o rosto quando sentiu a mão de seu marido lhe tocar a face, mas permaneceu quieto, tranquilo, desejando silenciosamente que Tom apenas se deitasse ao seu lado e fosse dormir. Porém, quando sentiu um par de lábios quentes deslizar pelo seu pescoço, Harry perdeu a batalha contra si mesmo e estremeceu.

\- "Por favor, pare com isso. Por favor, deixe-me sozinho" – recitava em sua mente, como um mantra, uma poderosa oração a qualquer divindade que pudesse atender suas preces.

Ele não queria ser tocado agora.

Ele queria apenas fechar os olhos e lamentar a morte do filho.

Lamentar a perda de sua memória e de sua vida. Ele queria apenas ficar sozinho.

Quando a mão de Tom deslizou de seu pescoço para dentro da camisa e lhe tocou o peito, indo em direção ao abdômen, enquanto os lábios deixavam pequenas marcas no caminho do pescoço até sua nuca, Harry apertou os olhos com força e quase instintivamente tentou se afastar:

\- Não... – conseguiu murmurar – Por favor...

Tom, no entanto, parecia mais entretido em sua tarefa de tocá-lo, de sentir o doce sabor de sua pele, que prestar atenção a suas palavras em si. Então, quando Harry tentou se afastar mais uma vez, um forte agarre em sua cintura o trouxe de volta contra o corpo musculoso e completamente nu a suas costas.

Uma silenciosa lágrima escapou pelos olhos verdes.

\- Está tudo bem, pequeno.

Não, não estava tudo bem. Harry queria ficar sozinho, ser deixado em paz, livre para chafurdar em sua dor, e não ser tocado com luxuria pelo homem que dizia ser seu marido, mas a quem ele mal conhecia realmente. Mas como ele poderia se negar àquele homem? Como poderia negar um sopro de prazer àquele pobre homem que estava sempre ao seu lado, tão dedicado, atencioso e preocupado com seu bem estar, o único que após todos esses anos, que após este acidente horrível, permanecia ao seu lado? Ele simplesmente não poderia.

Quando Harry se viu lenta, mas habilmente despojado de suas roupas, um involuntário soluço escapou de seus lábios e ele acabou murmurando o primeiro pensamento que rondava sua mente, algo que desejava do fundo de seu coração:

\- Eu só quero ir pra casa...

\- Você está em casa – disse Tom, numa voz gélida e cortante contra seu ouvido, as mãos fortes posicionando o corpo menor da forma que melhor lhe parecia – E você nunca sairá daqui.

As lágrimas de Harry caíram contra o travesseiro, que também abafou seus gemidos, após os dedos longos e talentosos de Tom prepará-lo para algo maior que logo invadiu seu corpo com fome, reivindicando-o com desejo e possessividade, como se ele fosse algo precioso, extraordinário, que deveria ser tocado apenas por aquelas mãos fortes, visto apenas por aqueles olhos, amado apenas por aquele homem.

Por um instante, Harry se perdeu no prazer e na dor, no medo e no alívio, no desejo e no receio perante aquele homem que o saboreava como se fosse a primeira vez. E para ele sempre seria a primeira vez.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, abafou os gemidos no travesseiro, e inconscientemente começou a mover seu corpo no ritmo de Tom, acompanhando os movimentos profundos, que, aos poucos, tornavam-se cada vez mais erráticos, necessitados, apaixonados. Ali, nos braços daquele homem que ainda lhe parecia um estranho, rodeado com tamanha possessividade por aqueles braços fortes, sob o olhar quase insano que parecia querer devorar sua ama, Harry se sentia preso numa gaiola de aço totalmente impossível de se transpassar. Ele parecia sufocar.

Era apenas um corpo sem alma, sem vida, sem vontade.

Um corpo que se viu chegar ao ápice do prazer mesmo contra a sua vontade, culminando nos lençóis brancos, enquanto sentia seu interior ser preenchido pela essência de Tom. Então, quando este se retirou com cuidado, deitou-se ao seu lado e o puxou para os seus braços possessivos, Harry deixou as últimas lágrimas secarem silenciosamente em seu rosto.

\- Eu te amo tanto, meu pequeno. Tanto – disse Tom, antes de cair no sono. Harry, porém, não respondeu.

Ele o amava?

Ele _deveria_ amá-lo.

Era seu marido, afinal.

Mas amanhã tudo seria esquecido outra vez.

 **Continua...**

 **Próximo Capítulo:** \- Harry, sou eu – disse a voz ao telefone – Hermione.

-x-

 **N/A:** Olá, meus amores! Feliz 2017 para todos! Sim, a autora não tem vergonha na cara em reconhecer que a atualização se deu apenas no ano novo... Hehehe. Perdão, meus queridos, mas eu juro que não esqueci vocês, tá? Espero que todos tenham aproveitado bastante a virada – como eu – e que tenham um 2017 cheio de realizações e atualizações rápidas! Prometo me esforçar para ajudar nessa parte!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje – mesmo sendo tão curtinho – e que não deixem de conferir o que está por vir.

Também deixo um grande beijo e meus agradecimentos especiais a:

 **Thomas**... **Babi**... **gallimahie**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **TaiSouza**... **VictoriaLombardi**... **Jasper1997**... **Hanii Seirios Slytherin**... **yggdrasil001**... **vrriacho**... **MissMilk**... e **lunynha**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas lindas **Reviews**!

Um grande beijo!  
E até o próximo capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados** – que entrou na reta final!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling. Toda a trama desta história é baseada na incrível obra de S.J. Watson, que, obviamente, também não me pertence. Porém, a causa da amnésia de Harry e o final desta história serão completamente diferentes do livro de Watson. Essa história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.  
 **(2)** – Essa é uma história **Slash** , ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. E contém **Lemon** , ou seja, sexo explícito entre os ão, se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido, é muito simples: não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, logo cedo, vendo-se deitado ao lado de um homem desconhecido. O quarto estava escuro, silencioso. Ele permaneceu deitado, petrificado de medo, sem saber quem ele era nem onde estava. Só conseguia pensar em fugir, em escapar, mas não conseguia se mover. Sua mente parecia vazia, oca, mas então palavras fluíram à superfície. Tom. Marido. Memória. Acidente. Morte. Filho.

David.

Elas pairavam à sua frente, entrando e saindo de foco. Ele não conseguia conectá-las. Não sabia o que significavam. Elas giravam em sua mente, ecoando, como um mantra, e então o sonho lhe veio à mente, o sonho que o deve ter despertado.

Ele estava num quarto, numa cama. Em seus braços havia um corpo, um homem. Este homem estava em cima dele, pesado, suas costas largas, os braços fortes. Ele se sentiu estranho, esquisito, a cabeça leve demais, enquanto o próprio corpo parecia muito pesado; o quarto balançava sob ele e quando abriu os olhos, o teto estava desfocado. Ele não sabia dizer quem era o homem – sua cabeça estava próxima demais para que visse o rosto dele – mas ele conseguia sentir tudo, até mesmo os pelos daquele peito forte contra o seu dorso nu. Havia um gosto na sua língua, doce. Ele estava beijando-o. Ele era muito bruto e Harry queria que ele parasse, mas não disse nada.

\- Eu te amo – murmurou o homem desconhecido, suas palavras perdidas entre os cabelos de Harry e seu pescoço. Ele sabia que queria, embora não soubesse o que desejava dizer, mas não conseguia entender como fazer isso. Sua boca não parecia estar ligada ao cérebro, então permaneceu ali, deitado, enquanto aquele homem lhe beijava e falava entre os seus cabelos.

Harry se lembrava que, ao mesmo tempo que o desejava também queria que ele parasse, quando ele começou a lhe beijar. Então as mãos hábeis deslizaram pelas suas costas até embaixo e Harry deixou. E novamente, enquanto ele erguia sua camiseta e colocava a mão por baixo dela, pensou: "Pronto, pronto, só vou deixar que você vá até aí". Mas ele não ia fazê-lo parar, não agora, porque estava gostando. Porque aquela mão morna o acariciava com maestria, porque seu corpo estava respondendo com pequenos calafrios de prazer. Porque, pela primeira vez, ele via seus sentidos nublados pelo prazer. "Mas não vou fazer sexo com você", Harry pensava. Não essa noite. Ele só o deixaria chegar até ali, não além desse ponto. Então o homem desconhecido o despojou da roupa e Harry ainda pensava que logo o faria parar. A palavra "não" até havia começado a se formar, fixando-se em sua mente, mas quando a pronunciou, o homem já o havia puxado em direção à cama e a palavra havia se transformado noutra coisa, num gemido, em algo que recordava vagamente como prazer.

\- Eu te amo – disse o homem novamente. E Harry sentiu algo entre os joelhos. Era duro. Então percebeu que era o joelho dele, que ele estava forçando suas pernas a se abrirem com o joelho. Harry não queria deixar, mas de alguma forma sabia que deveria, que já o havia deixado ir longe demais, que havia deixado suas chances de dizer algo, de fazê-lo parar, passarem, uma a uma. E agora não tinha escolha. Ele havia desejado isso momentos antes, enquanto aquele homem abria o zíper da calça e tirava a cueca, então devia querer isso agora, agora que estava embaixo do corpo dele. Harry tentou relaxar. Então o homem arqueou o corpo e gemeu – um ruído grave, gutural – e então Harry viu seu rosto. Ele não o reconheceu, ao menos não no seu sonho, mas agora o reconhecia. Tom.

\- Eu te amo – disse ele, e Harry sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa, que ele era o seu marido, embora sentisse que o havia visto pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Ele podia impedi-lo. Podia confiar que Tom seria capaz de parar o que estava fazendo.

\- Tom, eu...

Tom o calou com um beijo ávido, violento, e Harry o sentiu rasgar seu íntimo. Dor, ou prazer. Ele não sabia dizer onde terminava um e começava outro. Eu pedi isso, pensava, embora ao mesmo tempo não quisesse isso. É possível querer e, ao mesmo tempo, não querer uma coisa? Pelo desejo de desafiar o medo?

Harry fechou os olhos. Viu um rosto. Um desconhecido de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. Uma cicatriz na bochecha. Ele lhe parecia familiar, mas não tinha a mínima ideia de onde o conhecia. Enquanto Harry o fitava, seu sorriso desaparecia e foi então que ele gritou, no sonho. Foi nesse momento que ele acordou e se viu numa cama silenciosa, ao lado de Tom e sem a menor ideia de onde estava.

Devagar, Harry se levantou da cama. Para usar o banheiro? Para fugir? Ele não sabia aonde ir, o que fazer. Se de alguma forma ele soubesse da existência do caderno com anotações que substituíra seu diário perdido, ele o teria alcançado sob o colchão, mas não o fez. Então foi para o andar de baixo. A porta da frente estava trancada, a chave não estava no trinco da porta, mas estranhamente isso parecia natural para ele. Tom não deixaria a chave no trinco da porta à noite. Pelo vidro congelado, ele observou que a lua brilhava azulada no céu noturno. Então, percebeu que estava nu.

Sentado nos primeiros degraus da escada, Harry viu o sol nascer. Viu o corredor passar de um azul queimado a cor laranja. Nada fazia sentido. O sonho muito menos. Parecia real demais, e ele havia acordado no mesmo quarto que aparecia no sonho, ao lado de um homem que não esperava ver.

Somente horas mais tarde, quando leu suas anotações, depois que o Dr. Malfoy lhe telefonou, um pensamento começou a se formar. Teria sido uma recordação? Uma lembrança que conseguira reter da noite passada? Harry não sabia. Se foi, o progresso de sua terapia seria evidente, achava. Mas isto não queria dizer que Tom havia se forçado para cima dele e, pior ainda, que enquanto o fazia Harry havia visto a imagem de um desconhecido de olhos azuis e cicatriz no rosto. De todas as lembranças possíveis, essa parecia ser uma das mais cruéis para se reter.

Talvez não significasse nada, porém. Talvez fosse apenas um sonho. Um pesadelo. Tom o ama, e o estranho de olhos azuis e cicatriz no rosto não existe.

Mas como ter certeza?

-x-

Naquele tarde, quando seu celular tocou, Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Era Hermione. Ele soube, instantaneamente.

\- Alô? – a voz dela voz parecia tão familiar quanto a sua própria voz – Alô? Harry?

Ele não disse nada. As imagens o inundaram em flashes. Viu o rosto dela, o cabelo castanho cacheado. O olhar inteligente, perspicaz. Ele a viu num casamento – o casamento dele, supunha, embora não pudesse ter certeza – com um vestido rosa esvoaçante, servindo-se de uma taça de champanhe. Ele a viu segurando um bebê nos braços e então lhe entregando com as palavras "Hora do jantar!" Ele a viu sentada à beira de uma cama, conversando com uma pessoa ali deitada, e percebeu que aquela pessoa era ele.

\- Hermione? – disse ele, finalmente.

Silêncio. O momento se alongou tanto que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Harry fechou os olhos querendo desesperadamente chorar. Então, ouviu sua amiga gritar:

\- Harry! Harry, meu Deus! É você mesmo?

Ele abriu os olhos. Uma lágrima tinha começado sua longa descida pelas linhas não familiares do seu rosto.

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Meu Deus do céu – disse ela, e depois de novo – Meu Deus... – A voz dela era baixa. Então, em voz subitamente alta ela disse: – Rony! Rony é o Harry! No telefone!

Ele podia imaginá-la com o telefone em meio aos espessos cabelos cacheados e um sorriso agitado nos lábios.

\- Como você está? Onde você está? – ela perguntou e então, gritou novamente – Rony!

\- Eu estou em casa – respondeu.

\- Casa?

\- Sim.

\- Com Tom?

Harry subitamente se sentiu defensivo.

\- Sim – falou – Com Tom.

\- Certo – disse Hermione – E como está tudo? Como vão as coisas?

\- Bem, você sabe, não consigo me lembrar de porcaria nenhuma.

\- O que?

\- O acidente.

\- Acidente? Do que você está falando, Harry? – a voz dela denotava surpresa e preocupação. E Harry, então, se deu conta que Hermione não sabia de nada.

\- Eu sofri um acidente há alguns anos e desde então não consigo reter memórias de mais de um dia.

\- Harry...

\- Sim, é horrível.

Harry não conseguiu mencionar David, mas contou sobre o Dr. Malfoy, sobre o diário, sobre sua rotina perfeitamente controlada por Tom e sobre como este insistia em ocultar detalhes da sua vida.

\- Eu acho que, às vezes, ele prefere não me contar a verdade porque sabe que isso vai me chatear – disse ele. Hermione não respondeu – Hermione? – Harry a chamou num sussurro – O que eu poderia estar fazendo em Didsbury?

O silêncio se alongou entre eles.

\- Harry – disse ela – se você quer mesmo saber então eu vou lhe contar. Ou o que eu sei, pelo menos. Mas não pelo telefone. Quando a gente se encontrar. Prometo.

A verdade. Ela pairava à sua frente, cintilando, tão próxima que era quase possível estender a mão e pegá-la. Mas, então, a realidade se abateu sobre ele:

\- Nos encontrar? Como? Quando?

\- Eu posso pegar um trem amanhã às 10h e encontrá-lo na hora do almoço na estação. Podemos almoçar e conversar lá.

\- Mas você não está morando na Austrália?

\- Austrália? É claro que não, Harry. Eu moro em Londres.

Então Tom tinha mentido sobre isso também. Harry ainda não sabia por que, não conseguia imaginar um motivo para seu marido sentir a necessidade de remover Hermione completamente de sua vida. Seria como tudo o mais sobre o que ele mentiu, ou escolheu não lhe contar? Seria para o seu próprio bem?

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, uma conversa pontuada por longas lacunas e falações desesperadas. Hermione contou que havia defendido sua tese de doutorado, que lecionava na Universidade de Londres e que havia se casado com um homem chamado Rony Weasley.

\- Ele é professor de educação física, mas diz que um dia será treinador do Liverpool – riu.

Era bom conversar com ela, Harry pensou. Escutar sua voz. Parecia fácil, familiar, quase como voltar para casa. Ela exigia pouco, parecia entender que ele tinha pouco a oferecer. No fim ela parou e Harry pensou que estivessem prestes a se despedir. E Harry percebeu que ninguém havia mencionado David.

\- Bom, nos vemos amanhã?

\- Tudo bem.

\- Legal. 12h30min na estação de Didsbury. Combinado?

Harry disse que sim. Tinha de concordar.

\- Tudo bem – falou.

Hermione disse a ele quais ônibus pegar e Harry anotou todos os detalhes numa folha de papel. Então, depois de se despedirem, ele pegou seu caderno e começou a escrever. Ele não poderia esquecer essa conversa. Ele não poderia faltar a este encontro amanhã.

-x-

Estava um dia claro quando Harry saiu do ônibus. A luz estava encoberta pela frieza azul do inverno, o chão era rígido. Hermione dissera que o encontraria no restaurante da estação, onde Harry a esperava agora, sentado numa das mesinhas charmosas situadas do lado de fora. Ele tentou imaginar a si mesmo acendendo um cigarro e dando uma tragada ansiosa, tentou resistir à tentação de se levantar e caminhar de um lado para o outro. Sentia-se nervoso, ridiculamente nervoso. Contudo, não havia motivo para isso. Hermione já tinha sido sua amiga. Sua melhor amiga. Não havia com o que se preocupar. Ele estava seguro.

Uma sombra caiu sobre o seu rosto e Harry abriu os olhos. Sequer percebera que os havia fechado. Uma mulher estava em pé à sua frente. Alta, com cabelos castanhos presos num coque no alto da cabeça, vestia calças pretas e uma jaqueta.

\- Harry! – exclamou a mulher. Era a voz de Hermione. Inconfundível – Harry, sou eu! Céus, eu estava tão preocupada com você.

Harry se levantou e se virou para olhá-la de perto. Ele queria correr, chorar, tão amplo o abismo entre eles, mas então ela estendeu seus braços.

\- Oh, Harry... – disse ela, abraçando-o com força – Eu senti saudades. Senti tanta, mas tanta saudade.

Pelo mais breve dos instantes, Harry sentiu como se conhecesse tudo a seu respeito, e tudo a respeito de si próprio, também. Era como se o vazio, o vácuo que repousava no centro de sua alma tivesse sido aceso com uma luz mais brilhante do que a do céu. A história – a sua história – cintilou à sua frente, mas rápido demais para que ele pudesse ter alguma outra coisa que não apenas um vislumbre.

\- Eu me lembro de você – falou – Eu me lembro de você.

Então o vislumbre sumiu e a escuridão tomou conta mais uma vez.

Eles se sentaram no restaurante, Hermione pediu uma água com gás e limão espremido e Harry disse que tomaria o mesmo, então o garçom os deixou a sós com o menu.

\- Você parece diferente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, igual ao que eu imaginava.

\- Quer dizer que pareço mais velha? – ela brincou – Pois você está praticamente o mesmo da última vez que eu o vi.

\- Quando foi? Quando foi a última vez que nós nos vimos?

\- Bom, você ainda morava em Londres. Nós sempre íamos àquele pub no centro da cidade, qual era mesmo o nome?... Enfim, conversávamos por horas, quase uma vez por semana, na época eu estava escrevendo minha tese e você trabalhava numa editora de livros, mas queria escrever o seu próprio romance.

Eles conversaram por quase duas horas. Na verdade, Hermione contou sobre sua vida em Londres, sobre os lugares que eles frequentavam, sobre as loucuras que fizeram na faculdade e outros detalhes que Harry jamais se lembraria sozinho. Ela lhe disse como ele estava inseguro para o seu primeiro encontro com Tom, sobre o seu casamento e sobre as brigas que o levaram a muitas vezes dormir na casa dela para não ver o marido, mas contou que este era louco por Harry e que sempre aparecia na sua porta com flores, chocolates e um pedido de perdão.

\- Eu realmente fiquei surpresa quando vocês se divorciaram – disse ela.

\- O que?

\- Foi bastante inesperado, na verdade. Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos de novo?

\- Eu... Não sei. Eu nem sabia que havíamos nos separado.

\- Creio que foi logo após você se mudar de Londres. Parece que vocês tiveram um briga e meses depois você enviou a ele os papéis do divórcio. Você disse que não queria nem olhar para ele. Enviou os papéis por correio.

Harry estava em choque.

\- Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu depois – explicou ela – Ele assinou os papéis, enviou para você e se mudou também. Isso tem uns quarto anos, se não me engano.

Quatro anos.

Ele estava divorciado de Tom há quatro anos?

Mas, segundo Tom, seu acidente acontecera há quatro anos.

Harry teria sofrido o acidente e Tom, por ainda amá-lo, decidira voltar com ele para cuidar dele? Mas por que ele havia se divorciado em primeiro lugar? Por que abandonar o homem que cuidava dele e fazia de tudo para vê-lo feliz?

Ele perguntou a Hermione, mas ela não sabia dizer.

\- Você simplesmente sumiu, Harry.

-x-

Harry se despediu de Hermione e voltou para casa em estado de torpor. Ele apenas conseguiu voltar em segurança e não estava neste momento vagando pelas ruas daquela cidade desconhecida porque Hermione o havia colocado dentro de um táxi e instruído o motorista com base nas anotações da agenda de Harry. Agora, ele estava sentado no sofá pelo qual vira Tom se despedir esta manhã sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ou o que pensar.

Ele havia se divorciado de Tom?

Eles reataram o casamento depois do acidente?

Essa repentina separação tinha algo a ver com o tal acidente?

Ele não sabia dizer. Ele não sabia de nada. Ele não sabia sequer qual era o seu nome ao se levantar todas as manhãs, até lê-lo no post-it escrito por Tom. Era Tom quem possuía todas as respostas, mas ele poderia fazer essas perguntas e esperar que seu marido as respondesse com sinceridade? Tom havia mentido sobre Hermione, havia escondido a existência de David, havia ocultado inúmeros detalhes de sua vida. E por quê? Para que? Para controlá-lo? Para protegê-lo? Harry não sabia ao certo dizer.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Harry se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Ele precisava tentar se acalmar, tentar pensar com clareza, talvez numa forma de conversar sobre isso com Tom e fazer seu marido lhe contar toda a verdade.

\- Eu vou conversar com ele – disse a si mesmo, após colocar a chaleira com água no fogão – Ele vai me contar a verdade. Ele me ama.

Harry pegou uma xícara e começou a procurar pelo chá. Seus pensamentos, porém, estavam longe e, por isso, ele acabou esbarrando no armário aberto e fez vários pacotes e enlatados caírem no chão.

\- Droga!

Ele recolheu todos depressa, mas quando os colocou dentro do armário percebeu algo estranho. Uma parte do armário estava deslocada por dentro revelando um fundo falso, algo que ele nunca imaginou existir. Com cuidado, Harry retirou a tampa falsa de madeira e alcançou o que ela escondia. Um pote verde escuro. Dentro dele, dezenas de cápsulas roxas do que pareciam ser vitaminas.

\- PKMzeta – leu o rótulo em voz alta. Ele não sabia o que era aquilo, mas duvidava que Tom fosse se dar ao trabalho de esconder no fundo falso de um armário simples vitaminas.

O celular tocou no bolso da calça e Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

Tom.

\- Alô...?

\- Harry, sou eu. Você chegou bem em casa?

Hermione.

Graças a Deus.

\- Sim. Sim, obrigado, Hermione.

\- Que bom.

\- Escuta, Hermione.

\- O que?

\- Você sabe o que são PKMzeta?

\- PKMzeta? – murmurou ela – Não, nunca ouvi falar sobre isso. Mas me dê um minuto, estou com meu Ipad na mão e vou dar uma olhada no Google.

Harry esperou, sem saber ao certo o que sua amiga estava fazendo, ou o que as palavras "Google" e "Ipad" significavam. Mas Hermione era inteligente. Isso era algo que ele nunca esqueceria.

\- Aqui está – disse ela – PKMzeta é uma enzima capaz de causar a perda rápida de memórias neocortical. Esse artigo diz que a enzima PKMzeta foi descoberta pela equipe do cientista Todd Sacktor, do Suny Downstate Medical Center, em Nova York. Em 2006, os testem desenvolvidos em laboratório confirmaram que essa enzima era capaz de apagar memórias de curto prazo em ratos, o que despertou uma discussão mundial sobre as implicações sociais e éticas do tema. Harry?... Harry você está aí?...

\- Sim – ele murmurou.

\- O que está acontecendo? Fale comigo, Harry!

\- Eu... Eu encontrei cápsulas com essa enzima escondidas no armário. Ele as escondeu. Tom as escondeu. Ele está me drogando. Ele está apagando as minhas memórias!

\- Harry, acalme-se.

\- Como ele pôde fazer isso? Como ele pôde? Ele teve a coragem de olhar nos meus olhos hoje de manhã e dizer que me amava. Ele olhou nos meus olhos com aqueles olhos castanhos tão intensos e eu acreditei nele!

\- Harry você tem que sair daí!

\- Eu sei...

\- Não, você não está entendendo – Hermione estava claramente assustada, quase gritando ao telefone – Você tem que sair daí agora.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Harry! Esse homem não é o seu marido, Tom tem olhos azuis!

O telefone cai das mãos de Harry.

E, naquele momento, ele ouve o barulho de chaves na porta.

A porta se abre. Harry não diz nada quando Tom entra na cozinha, mas sua mente rodopia. Em questão de segundos ele conseguira colocar o pote de PKMzeta de volta no armário, escondido pelo fundo falso, e desligar o celular deixando uma angustiada Hermione do outro lado da linha. Agora ele colocava uma colher de açúcar dentro da xícara com as mãos trêmulas e o suor frio escorrendo pela espinha. Tom tinha olhos azuis. Foi a última coisa que Hermione lhe disse, num grito cheio de angustia e temor. Tom tinha olhos azuis. Este homem que o encarava com profundos olhos castanhos não era seu marido.

\- Está tudo bem com você, meu amor? – pergunta o maior. Harry assente, diz que sim, mas a palavra parece ter sido forçada para fora de seus lábios. Ele sente reviravoltas de ódio em seu estômago.

Tom segura seu braço. Aperta um pouco forte demais, mais força e Harry diria algo, menos, e ele duvidaria que seu suposto marido tivesse notado alguma coisa.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim – Harry sorri, tentando esconder o medo ao desviar o olhar para a chaleira fervendo no fogão – Sim, estou bem. Só um pouco cansado. Pensei em tomar uma xícara de chá.

\- Por que não vai se deitar? – sugere Tom – Eu levo o chá para você.

\- Eu acho que vou, obrigado.

Harry começa a se afastar em direção à porta, mas Tom o puxa de volta para os seus braços, tomando seus lábios num apaixonado beijo. Um beijo demorado, no qual o maior passa a mão pelos seus cabelos, afaga suas costas e saboreia todos os cantos da sua boca. Harry sente o impulso de se afastar, lembrando-se das palavras de Hermione: "Esse homem não é seu marido". Porém, ele permanece sabiamente imóvel, deixando-se manusear em silêncio. As mãos de Tom deslizam pelas suas costas, vindo a repousar na parte de cima de suas nádegas e Harry engole com dificuldade.

\- Bom menino – diz Tom.

Harry, por sua vez, oferece um pequeno sorriso que não alcança seus olhos antes de fugir para o quarto.

"Tom tem olhos azuis".

"Azuis..."

Azuis, como os do homem com quem havia sonhado.

Torcendo as mãos, Harry se senta na beirada da cama. Ele não conseguia acalmar a própria mente, não conseguia focar num único pensamento. Em vez disso sua mente disparara, como se, em uma mente desprovida de memória, cada ideia tivesse espaço demais para crescer e se mexer, colidir com as demais em uma chuva de faíscas antes de sumir à distância.

Ele se levanta. Estava furioso. Não conseguia encarar a ideia de Tom cruzar as portas daquele quarto com uma xícara de chá em cima de uma bandeja, chá este que certamente estaria drogado pela tal enzima PKMzeta a fim de roubar suas memórias outra vez. Ele não poderia mais ficar ali, no lugar onde sua vida fora arruinada e arrancada de si por um desconhecido, por um homem que clamava ser seu marido, mas que o mantinha preso e drogado para o seu próprio benefício.

Alcançando o caderno embaixo do colchão, Harry escreve rapidamente, furiosamente, o que havia descoberto e todos os detalhes do seu dia. O encontro com Hermione, a descoberta da enzima e o fato de que aquele homem não era o seu marido. De repente, Harry o escuta subindo as escadas e logo esconde o caderno de volta onde estava, fingindo distrair-se com um livro que até então repousava sobre o criado mudo.

\- Como você está se sentindo, pequeno?

\- Bem – Harry deixa o livro de lado e observa Tom colocar a bandeja com uma xícara de chá fumegante e alguns biscoitos em seu colo. Ele observa o chá fixamente. Ele quase podia imaginar a enzima reagindo com a água pronta para apagar suas memórias daquele dia.

\- Beba o chá, Harry.

\- Eu não estou com fome – murmura relutante – Na verdade, estou um pouco enjoado.

\- Entendo. Beba o chá e você se sentirá melhor.

Não havia escapatória. O olhar frio e quase perigoso adornando as feições de seu suposto marido lhe dava certeza disso. Então, respirando fundo, Harry bebeu o chá e mordiscou alguns biscoitos amanteigados sob os atentos olhos castanhos de Tom, que sorriu satisfeito ao tirar de seu colo a bandeja com a xícara vazia, deixando-a no chão ao lado da cama.

\- Eu senti sua falta, pequeno.

Harry não responde, mas também não se opõe aos toques e beijos que Tom passava a distribuir pelo seu corpo. Ele permanece lá, imóvel, reagindo com pequenos gemidos e se deixando manusear pelo maior. Esta seria a última vez. Ele dizia a si mesmo. Sim, a última vez. E, com esse pensamento, Harry mais uma vez se deixa tomar por aquele homem desconhecido que havia roubado sua vida.

\- Eu amo você, pequeno.

Harry permanece em silêncio sentindo apenas uma solitária lágrima deslizar de seus olhos.

 **Continua...**

 **Próximo Capítulo:** \- Está tudo bem, Harry – diz o Dr. Malfoy – Logo eu estarei aí.

-x-

 **N/A:** Uau... Faz mesmo um ano que eu não atualizo essa história? Nossa, eu não tenho palavras para me desculpar com vocês, meus queridos leitores. De verdade, eu sinto muito mesmo. Por favor, me perdoem pelo sumiço e saibam que enquanto vocês me quiserem eu estarei aqui. Posso demorar um pouquinho a aparecer, admito, mas estarei aqui.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje. Que reviravolta, não? O nosso querido Tom realmente será quem ele diz ser? E quem será o misterioso homem de olhos azuis? Bom, essa e outras respostas vocês terão ao longo dos próximos capítulos, que prometo – prometo mesmo – não vou demorar a postar aqui.

Espero que continuem apreciando a história e deixem suas lindas **REVIEWS** dizendo o que acharam!

Um beijo especial e meus sinceros agradecimentos à:

 **schopekowski**... **Luana Rosette**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **thesecretpassage1**... **Jasper1997**... **yggdrasil001**... **Liane**... **barbaravitoriatp**... **TaiSouza**... **lunynha**... **Hanii Seirios Slytherin** e **Thomas**!

Um grande beijo!  
E até o próximo – e último – capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados**!


End file.
